Betrayal and unexpected allies
by NekoPantera
Summary: Ichigo betrayed by the Soul Society merged with his hollow. He recieves help in the form of two captains who will stay by his side no matter what he does. But who else can he trust? And what impact does this have on the Winter War?
1. Prologue

**Prologue ; Feeling Betrayed**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"So whadya say king?"

I looked up again at my inner hollow Hichigo and saw the anticipation in his eyes. Next I looked to my zanpakto Zangetsu and he gave a nod.

"Yes, let's do it."

I said with conviction. Soul Society went too far this time.

I overlooked many things they did. But no matter, I am an enemy of the Soul Society now. Not because of something I did, or defended. Just because they discovered Hichigo.

I had to defend Rukia from a rather strong hollow and had to use my mask to protect her from his cero. The fight wasn't even done and Rukia and Renji, who was also present that time, reported this fact to their Captains and tried to attack me.

I overheard Renji talking to the head captain, he gave the order to execute me on sight. I wouldn't even get a chance to defend myself. And apparently a few captains are going to come to the real world to hunt me down.

As I was in shock of their betrayal I didn't fight back as much and got some grave injuries before I got away from my ex-friends. I'm currently hiding in an abandoned building, talking to Zangetsu and Hichigo in my inner world.

Hichigo and I came to an understanding and Zangetsu agreed to it to because all he wants, as he told me, is to protect me. I am going to merge with Hichigo to become one and unlock new powers as a new entity. I won't be a vizard or Shinigami anymore, I won't be a hollow so we don't actually know what's going to happen.

Hichigo held his white hand out to me and without hesitation I met his with mine.

Bright light exploded all around us and couldn't see anything. I felt myself change and my wounds healing. It wasn't painful at all but it felt like an eternity before it was done.

After the light extinguished I looked over at Zangetsu. He still stood there looking at me with curiosity and worry.

I felt a bid weird, my thoughts on things changed. But as far I can see my physical appearance didn't change, but I could have changed out of my inner world. I kind of hope for that.

It was weird not feeling the presence of my hollow anymore but I could feel my new power rushing through my veins. I grinned like Hichigo would have grinned before killing something.

The Shinigami better watch their backs because the new me has no mercy.

_** Line break **_

AN: My very first story, please tell me what you think.  
Next chapter will be much longer. And I will try to update regulary.

Love Neko


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one ; Unexpected ally number One**

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

I stared in disbelief at our head captain. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I called this emergency meeting for one reason only. It has come to our attention that substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo possesses a hollow in his soul. More commonly known as a vizard. Because of this he became an enemy of the Soul Society.

This information came from lieutenant Renji Abarai who is currently on a mission in the real world."

The room went completely silent. Not a sound could be heard.

"Abarai reported that he used this hollow in a fight against another hollow. I ordered him to immediately execute Kurosaki on sight. Regrettable Kurosaki got away.

After these events I went to the central 46 to discuss this circumstance. It did not take long to come to the solution. So as an order from the central 46 and myself, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, 5 captains will be sent to the real world to execute Kurosaki Ichigo on sight. This order is final. Any questions?"

I stepped forward.

"Are we really allowing this? Kurosaki might be a nuisance time to time but he is not our enemy. He did a lot of good things for the soul Society."

I looked across the room to the other captains for backup but I found none, except for one.

The head captain slammed his staff on the ground.

"Captain Hitsugaya, no matter what Kurosaki did in the past. We must do whatever is necessary to protect the Soul Society from all danger. Because a hollow inhabits his soul he is considered a danger to all residents in the Soul Society. He must be eliminated as soon as possible.

Do you understand captain Hitsugaya?"

I could not believe the ignorance from my fellow Shinigami. Did they not learn from the last time when this exact scenario that happened with Kuchiki Rukia?

I knew I could never do what was ordered to be done but I had no choice then to agree. It seems like I am alone in my opinion.

"Yes head captain. I understand."

"Good, then I will send you, captain Kuchiki, captain Soi Fon, captain Zaraki and captain Sajin to the real world. You may take as many Shinigami with you as you need. Do not fail and do not return before this mission is complete."

Even after outing my displeasure he still wants to send me on this mission. Should I be angry or amused by their stupidity?

"You will depart immediately. Dismissed."

**Byakuya P.O.V.**

"Are we really allowing this? Kurosaki might be a nuisance time to time but he is not our enemy. He did a lot of good things for the soul Society."

I agreed to this completely but I knew if I voiced this, I would be monitored. And if I ever want to help Kurosaki I have to stay silent for now.

I was surprised at the reaction of Renji, I thought he was good friends with the brat. Same for my sister, she was with them. If she disagreed to this the head captain would have said so. Frankly I'm disappointed by them both.

As I loathe to admit it the brat saved our lives more then I like.

I looked at captain Hitsugaya trying to silently communicate my support. I would have to speak with him when this meeting was over.

"Captain Hitsugaya, no matter what Kurosaki did in the past. We must do whatever is necessary to protect the Soul Society from all danger. Because a hollow inhabits his soul he is considered a danger to all residents in the Soul Society. He must be eliminated as soon as possible.

Do you understand captain Hitsugaya?"

He looked very conflicted but I know he's smart enough to hold his tongue.

"Yes head captain. I understand."

As expected from the young captain. I really hope he will join me in helping the brat.

"Good, then I will send you, captain Kuchiki, captain Soi Fon, captain Zaraki and captain Sajin to the real world. You may take as many Shinigami with you as you need. Do not fail and do not return before this mission is complete. You will depart immediately. Dismissed."

The captains not mentioned to partake in this mission left right away. The others gathered outside the squad one building. I went to join them when I overheard captain Soi Fon talking to the others.

"I knew that he was no good. But to host a hollow in his soul is not something I expected. I thought Kurosaki had more pride then that to stoop so low."

"I agree. He became a danger when he acquired that hollow, he must be eliminated as soon as possible." Captain Sajin replied.

"I don't really care about all this. But when we find him I want to see how strong he has become, let me kill him. You can come along to observe and all the other boring stuff like reports and shit."

Captain Zaraki as usual does not care about it. I make eye contact with captain Hitsugaya, he sees me and nods understanding we should keep our mouths and talk alone when we can.

"The Senkaimon taking us to the real world will be open in 10 minutes. Let us meet there so we can take our ranks with us. We cannot underestimate Kurosaki, he was powerful enough and now that he has a hollow he might even be stronger."

"Fine Sajin, whatever. Hmm maybe Yachiru would like to come to. I don't really care about others joining."

Zaraki left mumbling to himself, and without saying anything else captain Soi Fon and Sajin left as well.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

After the three other captains left I indicated for captain Kuchiki to follow me. The first thing he said to me while we walked eased my mind a bit.

"I am not going to let this happen. Are you with me?"

Straightforward as ever.

"Of course. I cannot even begin to understand what everybody is thinking. We made this mistake before and it's going to happen again. I understand now how Kurosaki must have felt when Rukia was going to be executed."

"Good. But in order for this to work we need a plan. And we must keep this quiet."

"Yes, we need a plan. I'm not going to just turn my back on Soul Society. We cannot help if we are a target ourselves. We need to find a way to contact Kurosaki without anyone knowing about it. And we need it fast because we don't have a lot of time."

"First things first, go to your squad to get ready. I am not going to take anyone from my squad, I have Abarai as an excuse to not bring anyone else."

He is right I need to find an excuse to not bring any members from my squad with me. For the first time I hope that Rangiku is drunk and unable to depart with me.

Odd how fast one's life can change so fast.

** line break **

AN: second chapter done next will come in the next few days. I'm pleasently suprised that I already got followers.  
It makes me happy.

Madame Hearts thank you for such a fast review.  
Reviews give me extra motivation to upload faster.

Love

Neko


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ; Change much?**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I stared at my reflection in the glass of the abandoned building I was in. The changes I had were noticeable and looked good in my opinion.

My hair had grown 10 cm (4 inches) and had white streaks in it. Then I noticed my eyes, they turned yellow with catlike irises. And the last thing changed on my face were the addition of red stripes under my eyes, similar to the stripes on my hollow mask.

My kimono stayed the same but Zangetsu is stuck in its Bankai form, although I feel that it is now capable of even more power. I could describe it as being able to release like the arrancar could. I put Zangetsu against my side.

I had a feeling my skin was much stronger than before, I felt like it would take a lot of power to pierce it.

Lastly my senses were enhanced. I could see every detail in the cracks in the glass, I could hear people passing by outside and I could smell the faintest smell of oil that was once used in this building.

And of course my riatsu got greater, roughly tripled if I had to guess. But now that I am merged with Hichigo I had complete control over it. I called all my riatsu to me and I knew not even a captain could sense my riatsu now.

Speaking of riatsu, I could sense a Senkaimon opening. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I tried to search how many Shinigami came but suddenly my cellphone rang.

"What the hell?"

Of all things that could have happened.

I took it out of my kimono to see who could possible sent me a text. I was surprised at what I read.

_Message from : unknown_

_Be prepared, execution party coming to real world, 5 captains, lots of regular Shinigami. Ordered to kill on sight. Hide if possible._

Well that is unexpected. I replied.

_Thanks, but who are you?_

I got a reply almost immediately.

_Best to remain anonymous for now, can't risk exposure._

_How did you get my number?_

_We will talk in person later, but know that you are not alone in this._

I did not expect that. Who is it though? It is not Renji or Rukia, that is obvious. It cannot be my human friends as they would not know about all this. So it must be another Shinigami. But who can I trust, if even my supposed friends stabbed me in the back?

I suppose I will find out later, for now I need to recover from the change. I am completely exhausted. Better to take the advice and find a place to hide.

But were to? I cannot stay here, the Shinigami would search here. I cannot go home and I will certainly not go to Urahara. I cannot trust him either I suspect. Think Kurosaki, where would they not search?

Oh I know. I remember a student from my school, he is always drunk or high. I believe he has a flat of his own. And even if he could see me, he probably won't even notice me as he is always out of this world. Yeah, that could work.

I checked with the surrounding riatsu and felt that all the Shinigami have not spread out yet. So now is my best chance to elude the Shinigami and go to that flat to rest.

I used flash step to get to my destination and noticed that I am a lot faster than before as it only took a couple of minutes to arrive. As expected I found the student I was talking about passed out on the floor, probably drunk.

The flat was not big, but it would do as I would only come here to rest. I found his bed, threw off the empty bottles and lay down. It did not take long for me to fall asleep.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

As we traveled through the Senkaimon me and captain Kuchiki fell back. I was worried as I did not find a method to contact Kurosaki yet. I hope captain Kuchiki had more success.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see Rangiku drunk. I left her a note to take over the squad for a while until I'm back. Although I fear what's going to happen in my absence."

"Understandable, I never knew why you bother keeping her as your lieutenant. She never does her work proper."

"I owe her. But anyway, did you managed to find a way to communicate?"

"I did. I got this cellphone I believe it's called. I got it as a gift from Abarai and Kurosaki's number is in it. As I understand it, we can send messages through this thing."

"Brilliant. I know how this works. I'll send him a quick message."

He handed me his cellphone and without attracting attention I managed to send some messages to Kurosaki.

"Okay, he is informed of us coming. When I have the chance I'll send him a message to meet."

"Wait until we are completely alone. I don't want to take any unnecessary chances."

"Got it."

The rest of the walk we remained silent. Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia were awaiting us at the other end. Soi Fon took charge and directed everyone their duties. She, Rukia and Sajin are going to check on Urahara. Captain Kuchiki and Abarai are being sent to Kurosaki's family. Zaraki and Yachiru will be wandering around the place and all the rest of the Shinigami including me are to patrol the area.

We split up and went to do our 'duties'. I'll play along for now but when the time comes I will stand by Ichigo's side.

** Line break **

AN: The chapters are not long but I will make it up by updating regulary.  
I kinda know how I want this story to go but I would be happy to take suggestions.

RukaCrosszeria, Patty, Heavenly God Thank you for your reviews, it gives me lots of motivation :3

Love

Neko


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ; what now?**

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Me and my lieutenant were walking towards Kurosaki's house. He was in his gigai hence the walking. He was going to ask Kurosaki's family if they knew anything about the current situation.

I still cannot believe he would betray his friend like that. A few days back they would gave risked their lives for each other. Why is he now hunting his friend?

"Captain, can I say something?"

I nodded.

"I probably know what you are thinking, about why I'm not supporting Ichigo. Well the truth is that I am afraid."

This is not what I expected.

"You should have seen him, Captain. In the fight the other day, that hollow shot a massive cero at Rukia. I knew if she got hit by that she would have been in serious trouble. As usual Ichigo jumped in front of the attack. When all the smoke and riatsu cleared I saw him. He had a mask on his face, like a hollow's. And his eyes, his eyes turned yellow. They held so much anger.

Then he charged at the hollow and completely destroyed it. There was nothing left of it. I knew Ichigo was strong but that power frightens me.

I don't want him dead but what if he's turning into a hollow? What if someday that power gets turned on to us? I don't want to wait in fear until that day comes. So it's better this way."

Even more disappointed now at my lieutenant, a friend would never doubt his friend. I look at him, he is staring at the ground. I take my time before I answer him.

"I must say, I did not expect from you to give up on your friend. I expected your complete support for him, he saved your life and that of Rukia multiple times. If you would encounter him now, what would you do?"

He was surprised by my reaction and hesitated before answering.

"I can't kill him, I owe him my life as you said. But I will fight him if he comes near me. The past doesn't matter if your future is in danger. I will probably keep him busy until back up arrives. With the power he has I can't beat him."

After that we stopped talking. Well now I know that Renji is out of the picture to help Kurosaki. He is too afraid to see that Ichigo was not a threat. But now he could be, I would be furious to if I was betrayed by the ones I thought I could trust.

When we arrived at Kurosaki's residence Renji knocked on the door. A little girl with black hair opened the door.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, Ichigo's not home. You better not tell me you got him into trouble with you faking to be a cop and all."

"Hi, you're Ichigo's sister aren't you? Can I come in, I need to speak with your father."

"fine."

She stepped aside and let us in. I am surprised she can see me. But then again, this is a Kurosaki. I should not be surprised.

"Dad! Someone's here to see you!"

She yelled into the house. But instead of the father another girl came running towards us.

"Karin, dad is still unconscious against the wall where you beat him there. You shouldn't do that Karin. Dinner is almost ready and I don't want it to go cold because dad couldn't eat."

"Whatever. Do you still wanna see him? I guess you can wait in the living room until he wakes up."

I never met the brat's family before. But now I understand why he does not care about any formalities at all. Still I'm slightly amused to see a former captain knocked out by a human girl.

**Urahara's P.O.V.**

I should have seen this coming. But I put too much fate in the kid. I believed that he could subdue his hollow but he did not. he choose to become a vizard. Why is beyond my imagination, he knows hollows are bad, he knows he should not interact with them. Everyone told him so, and still he did use his hollow.

I'm mad at him and at myself. I should have done more to insure that that hollow could not exist. I should have taken away his powers when I had the chance but I did not. And I regret it.

"When I see or hear from him I will let you know immediately. But if I could ask for a favor. Bring him here before killing him. I can take away all his powers. That way you can clear out the debt he has on the Soul Society for saving it."

Captain Sajin considered my offer.

"I will inform the head captain of this. If you could do that it would be indeed a better option than to kill him. We do have our pride to honor the debt."

"Fine, but if it's to much of an hassle then I will just kill him. Pride or not, he's still a thread."

Soi Fon answered.

"Okay, then I will keep on the lookout for him. I want this mess to be over as soon as possible."

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Nothings feels so great as waking up from a nice sleep. Even if you wake up with a horrible stench of alcohol all over the place.

I rose out of bed and began stretching. I need a plan of action. I cannot hide here forever. First I need to find out who that Shinigami is who send me that text. And I also need to find out who else still believes in me. I do not want to hurt anyone who is still on my side.

I closed my eyes again and searched for the riatsus of all Shinigami's in the real world. I found Byakuya's and Renji's at my home. Toushiro's was close as was Kenpachi's, the rest of the captains and Rukia were at Urahara's. I also found weak riatsus all over town. Good thing I decided to come here. I was not in fighting condition before and I will probably have to fight for my life when I encounter someone.

Opening my eyes I felt my stomach rumble. I was hungry. I felt the need to devour souls of Shinigami's or hollows. Guess that is a side effect from merging with a hollow.

I decided to eat any hollow I encounter and eat the souls of any regular Shinigami when they would attack me.

My stomach rumbled again. Looks like I have no choice. I have to eat to stay alive.

Checking that my riatsu is still concealed I prepared myself for a long day. I jumped out of the window in search for some souls.

I did not take long before a group of Shinigami surrounded me.

"Surrender yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo. This is an order from the head captain and the central 46. Drop your Zanpakto and put your hands on your head."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Leave me alone or I will kill you. You are warned."

As expected they attacked all at once. They were weak and I did not even had to use my riatsu to take them all down.

I raised my hand and summoned their souls into my palm. Absorbing them did little for my appetite. But I felt a little better.

Distracted by my new ability to absorb souls I did not notice that Toushiro was suddenly standing behind me. When I did notice I turned to him and got in a fighting stance.

"Relax Kurosaki, I'm on your side."

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for that familiar riatsu from Ichigo. I was worried because I could not find it. Normally it was not difficult to find him as his riatsu flowed freely from him.

I was so lost in thought that I almost missed that familiar orange hair in the distance. I flew towards it as fast as I could.

When I arrived he was surrounded by several Shinigami's. I hid myself from sight and saw how Ichigo told them to back off.

As the idiots they are they attacked, the battle was over in an instant. What happened next shocked me. He ate their souls!

I got a better look at him and I saw the changes. You cannot blame me for being surprised but I cannot blame him either as he will need all the power he can get to defend himself.

Suddenly he turned around and got in a battle stance. I crossed my arms and smiled.

"Relax Kurosaki, I'm on your side."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I was the one to send you those texts."

He relaxed after that.

"Wow, alright. I'm sorry but I did not expect those messages came from you. How did you get my number?"

"Captain Kuchiki got a cellphone from lieutenant Abarai in the past. Your number was already in it, and yes captain Kuchiki is on your side as well."

"Great, anyone else that I should know of? So i can expect who will attack me and who not."

"As far as I know we're the only ones to support you. And about that, Soul Society does not know this. Officially we are enemy's. Got that?"

"Yes, of course. So what are we going to do? I have no clue what to do next."

He looked so at loss for a moment.

"I suggest to stay low for a while. After the shock of you having a hollow in your soul, maybe everyone will calm down and reconsider what they're doing."

"Maybe, but if they think I'm still gonna fight for them after this. They could be no more wrong."

At that second I felt the riatsu off an Shinigami of the second squad. He was too far away to hear what we were saying but it would become suspicious if we did not fight after this.

"Kurosaki, don't look but we are being watched. Pretend to become angry and I will attack. Got it?"

"Yeah, I noticed it to. I'll text you the place where I'm staying. But now come at me !"

I drew Hyourimaru and did not waste time. I released my Bankai from the start and came at him with everything I got. He blocked my first attack with ease. Good. I do not plan to hold anything back but I know Ichigo can handle it. I just hope he can defeat me before the others come to join the fight as well.

**Line break**

AN: another chapter done, they are becoming longer.

another thanks for the next reviewers:  
Hylla, Heavenly God (again :3) and Dragonaut344Doomed

Dragonaut344Doomed you actually gave me inspiration for the next chapters, about the protecting thing. Thx for that.

Love

Neko


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; No going back**

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Toushiro released his Bankai and came at me. I deflected his blow pretty easy. I could tell he wanted me to win so I let my riatsu loose.

I flew at Toushiro giving strike after strike in quick succession. He blocked them all except for the last one, earning him a slash on his left arm. He jumped back to recover from the attack.

He pointed his Hyourimaru in the air and summoned the great ice dragon sending it directly my way. I leaped to the side and the dragon passed me, only to turn back to attack again. I turned to it and gathered some riatsu for my counter attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

I yelled, successfully shattering the beast. I turned back to my opponent to discover he sent another dragon at me. Just before it could hit me, I blocked it with Zangetsu. It drove me back until I redirected its path above me. Sending another Getsuga Tensho after it.

Suddenly the ground under me began to shine a light blue in the form off a pentagram and I knew if I would keep standing here, that I would be incased in ice with Toushiro's Rokui Hyoketsujin attack. So I jumped away just in time while firing another Getsuga Tensho in his direction. This took him by surprise but he managed to jump away before the attack could hit him.

I saw that his Bankai did not have much time left so it is probably better if I end this battle as soon as possible. I went in for another close attack but before I even got close to Toushiro I had to block a rather nasty Sokatsui.

Jumping back I searched for the caster of this spell. I saw Rukia standing a few feet away with her hand towards me, still smoking from the hado technique.

Seconds later I was surrounded by countless Shinigami and the other captains appeared beside Rukia.

"Please stop this Ichigo. Just give yourself in. Urahara can help you get rid of that vile hollow in your soul."

First she betrayed me as a friend and now she is lying to me. I really wish I could just kill her now, but I have to watch my movement as I am greatly outnumbered. It looks like every Shinigami in the real world just gathered around me.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are under arrest. Surrender yourself and we won't have to kill you. If you do resist I will gladly see to that you are killed."

Soi Fon said. I did not say anything because I was trying to find myself a way out of here. All the captains stood together in the same place, if I could just fire an attack strong and fast enough that they would have to block it. Then I would have enough time to get away. I need to find something else then my Getsuga Tensho as they expect that attack from me.

"Well I'm not gonna wait for an answer. Looking good Ichigo, hope the new looks come with better powers cuz here I come!"

Kenpachi charged at me and suddenly I knew what I had to do. Probably because of my newer instincts that I pulled this off; I gathered as much riatsu as I could into my palm and raised towards the target. I let all that power loose and fired a massive cero. As I did not have the complete control over it yet it exploded all around. Dust, blood and riatsu flew everywhere. It gave me the opportunity I needed to get away.

I shunpo'd as fast as I could back to the flat, carefully hiding my riatsu again. When I got there the first thing I did was seeing if nobody followed me by checking out their riatsus. Good, looks like I got away. That was a close call. I need to train my new powers.

I hope Toushiro and Byakuya made it out alright. I know I did not injured Toushiro that much, but Byakuya was standing right where I aimed that cero. I'll have to ask them later with a text if they are alright.

I sat down on the bed and concentrated to go to my inner world. I needed to talk to Zangetsu.

How did my life turn into such a mess?

**Byakuya P.O.V.**

I had to inform Kurosaki's father of what was happening. I do not know what he thinks of his son now as he did not say much after he got the information. We agreed to not tell his sisters anything. They think Ichigo is away on a school trip.

Abarai told me we should probably check on his human friends to get them involved in what is happening.

We were on our way to do that, when I felt Ichigo's riatsu spike. It felt a bid different but very powerful. Not having to say anything, Abarai and I shunpo'd to place where the riatsu originated.

I heard Rukia talk to him when we arrived. I saw him getting angry, but he did not say anything. He looked different but it did not bother me.

"Well I'm not gonna wait for an answer. Looking good Ichigo, hope the new looks come with better powers cuz here I come!"

Zaraki charged at him and everything that happened next happened in a blur.

He lifted his hand and released what looked like a cero? I safely jumped out of the way. Zaraki and Soi Fon were not so lucky as they got hit full force. Sajin also managed to get out of the way. Abarai shielded Rukia but they were both hit in the after explosion. Many of the other Shinigami got hurt or died of the same after explosions.

After all the dust cleared i looked at the surrounding area, it looked like a mess. Bodies everywhere. Squad members rushed to their wounded captains. Abarai and Rukia were also getting medical attention. Captain Hitsugaya was still airborne and looked at me before ending his Bankai. He landed next to me.

"Well, I did not expect that to happen. At least he got away."

"Yes, you should get your arm healed."

"I'm fine, he gave me only shallow wounds. He was holding back on me."

We fell into a silence. Then a few squad members came to tend to captain Hitsugaya.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

I must say, whatever he did to himself he got stronger because of it. I held nothing back and he did not even break a sweat. But it was a smart thing to retreat, it looked like he did not had control over his new powers. When I finish my report I'll sent him a text.

"So he killed a few low ranked Shinigami before you showed up. What did you two discuss before the fight started?"

The head captain asked me. I was in a room in Urahara's place. There was a giant screen in front of me with the head captain on it. I was giving him my report, but it felt like I was being interrogated.

"He told me that we were ungrateful and unreasonable. That he would never give himself up and that he would fight back until we regained our senses."

I lied. This is what I think of the Soul Society. The head captain considered this before answering.

"He's wrong about who's ungrateful. He should be happy that he is getting another chance to live."

I do not think that Ichigo would be happy living without his powers.

"What about his new appearance? Did he tell you anything about it?"

"No, he did not. I asked him but he got mad and attacked me."

That I did not lie about. I do not know what his new looks are all about. I'll have to ask him when I get the chance

"If that is all, head captain. I would like to go and get my arm healed."

"Yes, alright. Dismissed."

The big screen turned off. I went back into the other room for treatment.

**Line break**

AN: wow 2 chapters in one day? i got inspired and i had time so i thought why not?

I have a few questions for you guys. This story is playing somewhere after rescueing Rukia and before Aizen's defeat. Do you want me to involve the arrancars? if so how?  
And are there any other characters you wanna see in this story?

let me know.

next chapter will be tomorrow or the day after, depends on how fast i get an answer from you guys.

Love

Neko


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; Espada**

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and was greeted with familiar sight of my inner world. Zangetsu as usual stood tall on his pole.

"Old man. Help me out, I need some advice. What do I do?"

"Ichigo, you have to put your pride aside if you want to survive. The Shinigami will kill you if they have the chance, you must do the same. Sooner or later the ones still loyal to you will be found out and if you want to protect them you have to eliminate the danger."

"I don't know if I can. I never killed anyone on purpose before."

"That's why you need someone to train you. Someone who killed before and someone who has the powers of a hollow as well."

"Are you suggesting that I should team up with an arrancar?"

"That's why you have to put your pride aside. If you want to control your new powers, you need to learn them from someone who knows them. I can't help you with this, as I am limited to the powers of a zanpakto. I can tell you this, you can release Hichigo through me. It will transform your body and give you even more power. But I highly recommend to train first as you can lose control over yourself if you're not prepared."

"I see. So Hichigo is still there then?"

"No, he has become one with you. His powers locked inside of you, by releasing that power through me you can archive a new stage."

"I get it. I will find someone to train me or at least someone to tell me about these new powers. I suppose a regular hollow isn't good enough?"

"No, the powers you possess are far greater then a regular hollow. It will not have the same powers as an arrancar."

"Okay, thanks old man. What would I do without you?"

"You would be dead."

He said in all seriousness. I shake my head and left my inner world. So how do I find an arrancar to help me. And more important how do I convince them to help me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a ring from my cellphone. That is probably Toushiro.

_Are you alright? Did you managed to get away? _

It was him then, I replied;

_Yes, I'm fine. I got away. How's your arm?_

_Just a scratch. Please explain to me why you look different and have new powers._

I knew this was coming. But he is on my side so I told him everything. Merging with Hichigo, getting his powers and how I have to eat souls now.

After I told him everything I returned to thinking how to find an arrancar when I felt a familiar riatsu arriving from a certain blue haired Espada.

Just my luck.

**Grimmjow P.O.V.**

Why am I being sent to such a stupid mission? Aizen told me to investigate why there are so many Shinigami present in the real world. I have better things to do then to go on a scout mission. If only I was not ordered to not enter any fights, I would at least could have enjoyed this mission. But nooo, I have stay in the shadows and only fight if I'm discovered and attacked. Stupid Aizen, he can screw himself. If I see that Kurosaki Shinigami kid I will fight him. He is not very strong but he has potential and is growing stronger every time I fight him. I like fighting strong opponents and the brat is on his way.

I exited the Garganta and looked around. Looks like all the Shinigami's are staying at the same area for the moment. I prepared myself to go and have a closer look when I felt a strange but familiar riatsu heading towards me.

Oh hell yeah, it's the Shinigami kid. Nice. But when he got into view I saw that he changed quite a bit. And did I sense hollow riatsu?

"Yo Shinigami. I hope you're ready for a fight cuz I'm bored as hell."

"Don't call me Shinigami. I'm not anymore."

"Wait what? What the hell you mean?"

"I'm not a Shinigami anymore. Can't you sense my riatsu? I'm partly hollow now. And I hate to say this but I need your help. I need to be able to control these powers before they control me."

This was the last thing I expected, hell I did not expect this at all. It explains his new looks and riatsu but damn, I'm ashamed to say I'm shocked.

"Well, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Damn Kurosaki, you're really are something. You want my help? Prove to me you deserve it. If you can beat me up, I'll give you some tips. If you defeat me, which you can't, I'll train you. Deal?"

"Deal."

Oh, I am going to enjoy this. I know he has gotten stronger. And the stronger he gets, the more fun in the fight.

I unsheathed Pantera and rushed at him without warning. He blocked it, awesome. Let the fun begin.

**Sajin P.O.V.**

While the other captains were recovering from their injuries I decided to continue to look for Kurosaki. I felt his riatsu spike and that of an Espada. I headed in that direction and saw Kurosaki fighting with the Espada.

I decided to stay out of sight and to wait until the battle is over. That way when they are both tired and injured I can swoop in and defeat two enemies in one go.

This plan was perfect. I just have to wait it out.

**Grimmjow P.O.V.**

The kid sure got faster. He blocked every punch, kick and slash I threw at him.

I jumped back and threw a few Bala's his way, which he avoided. He pointed his zanpakto in the air and released a Getsuga Tensho, it was a big one. I would not be fast enough to avoid it so I charged a cero in my hand and released it just before his attack could hit. The two attacks canceled each other out.

So he also became stronger then. Good.

"How do you release a cero like that? Mine exploded when I fired it."

He asked while attempting to slash me with his zanpakto. I dodged every slash. So he attempted a cero before, most new arrancars struggle with that for a while, even struggeling to get the required riatsu needed for it.

"Hit me and I'll tell."

To my surprise he doubled his speed and managed to cut me across my arm. He jumped back and grinned at me. The cheeky little brat.

"well?"

"I'm impressed. Anyway a cero requires a lot of concentrated riatsu on a single body part, like your hand. It needs to become a solid energy before you can safely fire it. When learning to use the cero it can take some time before you get it right. You however, if you want your next tip you'll have to hit me with a cero. Bring it!"

I gave him some time to let him gather riatsu on his palm but I did not intent to make this easy for him, so a shot my own cero at him. He tried to deflect it with his own but exploded and got some burns on his side.

I heard him swear and I could not help but to laugh out loud.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Kurosaki."

He glared at me and charged at me again with increased speed. He got a few hits on me but he got hit more than I did.

Again he jumped back and attempted another cero. This time I did not gave him any time and shot another cero at him, resulting in the same scenario as before. He was getting some serious injuries by now while I got a few scratches here and there.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up? And here I thought I would get a good fight out of you. I had good hopes for it."

"Shut up. I'm still not used to these new powers and riatsu. If I could I would have used Bankai on you, but that power has been replaced and I can't use it yet. If I do I wouldn't be in charge of my powers anymore."

"Not my problem. Come at me, if you still can."

I did not show it but I was curious about these new powers. he did say he is partly hollow now. Does that mean he has a released state? If he does he is smart not to use it yet. It is not uncommon for new arrancars to lose themselves if they are not ready for their power.

The fight continued a little longer before I stopped it. It was fun while it lasted, but I still had a job to do and the kid was shaking on his legs. He lost quite a bid of blood.

"Thanks for keeping the boredom away for a bit. But I have to go now. I need to do something. You better get stronger for next time, the deal is off if you still haven't figured that cero out by then yet. See ya."

I flew away from him but then I noticed that a fur ball attacking me from behind. I knew I was too late to block or avoid his attack. I braced myself for the pain when I noticed it did not come.

Well what do you know? The kid blocked the attack.

"Back off."

"You are in no condition to tell me what to do Kurosaki. Step aside or I will strike you down."

I saw the fur ball prepare for another attack so I returned the favor and blasted the Shinigami captain away with a cero.

"What is this all about? Aren't you on the same side?"

"Not anymore, they want me dead. Just because I got stuck with a hollow in my soul."

"Well that changes everything quite a bit. I assume all these Shinigami's are here to deal with you then?"

"Yeah, they're an execution party ordered to kill me."

This kid cannot stop to surprise me can he? But if that is the case I need to take him with me. I do not want to lose a great opponent to someone else. I opened a Garganta and dragged the kid with me.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

"Nope, you're coming with me. Don't worry, I will hide you. To many people who will kill you on sight. I'll bring you to my room where you can get your injuries healed. The healing arrancars won't know you."

"What?"

He stared at me dumb folded.

"Why do you not want me dead? And why are you helping me?"

"I like fighting and you're a great opponent who I can battle whenever I want, so why would I want you dead? Same reason for helping you. However I have to report this to Aizen, if I like it or not. I'm sure he'll understand that you're more valuable alive then dead."

That is what I hoped at least.

**Renji P.O.V.**

Maybe the captain is right. Maybe I am overreaction. I mean Ichigo was a good friend and saved my life more then I can remember. Now that I look back, he used that hollow power to protect Rukia. But truth is I'm still not convinced that Ichigo will not turn hollow but I can give him a reason to stay on our side. I'll be his friend and support him so he will never hurt us.

He did attack captain Hitsugaya, but I see now that he had to. I hope I can set this right before I lose my friend and ally completely.

First I have to apologize, I think the captain still has that cellphone I gave him.

I went into Urahara's basement where everyone was staying. It was transformed into a healing and rest center. I walked through the injured Shinigami and found my captain in a tent. I walked in and respectfully greeted him.

"Captain, I thought about what you said to me before our visit to Ichigo's family. And you're right, I'm not a true friend if I don't believe in him so I want to apologize to him and help out of this mess. Do you still have that cellphone I gave you?"

"No, I don't I lend it to captain Hitsugaya. If you want it ask him. He should be in the next tent."

"Thank you captain."

I left the tent with an odd feeling. Why did the captain not stop me? Isn't he supposed to tell me to follow the laws? And why did he gave that cellphone to captain Hitsugaya? Something isn't right here. I have to figure it out. But first get that cellphone to contact Ichigo.

I walked in the next tent, captain Hitsugaya was not present. I searched through his possessions and found the cellphone.

Curious I browsed through his messages and what I found paralyzed me.

Ichigo IS turning hollow, and it looks like captain Hitsugaya is working with him. I have to report this.

Not thinking twice I ran to the room where the communication screen is and contacted the head captain.

** Line break**

AN; sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting a bit long. I will probable have the next chapter very soon as I have a lot of inspiration at the moment.

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. As to answer a few questions:  
English is not my first language so I apologise for any writing mistakes, I try my best.  
Ichigo will not be joining Aizen but they will work togetter time to time, namely getting help in training and other things I will not tell yet. :3

Grimmjow is my favorite character so I had to include him. Who knows those two can become friends?

Anyway, suggestions are always welcome. Reviews give me extra motivation so keep them coming.

Love

Neko


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; We're in trouble**

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

I must have fallen asleep because I found myself in an unfamiliar room and my wounds were healed. I rose from the king-sized bed and began exploring the room. It was very basic but the furniture was of supreme quality.

The floor was a comfortable carpet, the walls were painted a combination of white and blue. A bed with a black frame and green-blue sheets stood in the center of the room, on it I found a fresh kimono. A black dresser stood tall in the back of the room. There also was a black and white desk with an white office chair. Next to it stood a wooden bookcase with various books in it.

There were two doors, when I opened one I found myself in the bathroom. There was a huge bath complete with high pressure jets. I relaxed even thinking about taking a bath like that. A shower on the other side of the room and lastly some cabinets with a mirror above it.

Like I said basic but I would not mind living here. I used the bathroom to freshen myself up and to put on that fresh kimono I found on the bed.

I tried the other door and saw that it lead to maze of hallways. So that means I'm in Grimmjow's room? Anyway I better stay here then, I could get lost or attacked. I was not in the mood for neither. I picked up a book from the bookshelf and started reading. It was a book about cats, in fact almost all books here was about cats. Ha, if this really is Grimmjow's room, I could use this to annoy him.

I did not need to wait long before said Espada came into the room.

"Aizen wants to see you, and if you say anything about the books, I'll make your life miserable. They're not mine."

"Whatever you say, Grimmcat. I guess you'll lead the way?"

The look he gave me promised pain and I could not help but to smirk.

"Shut up and follow me."

I was going to reply to that but was already on his way and I had no choice to follow. I caught up to him and walked beside him.

"Thanks, I guess. For doing this. If you didn't bring me here I would have been in a lot of trouble."

"I said shut up. And don't thank me yet, I don't know what Aizen's gonna do."

After many twists and turns we finally arrived in what looked like a throne room. It was a huge chamber and in the middle against the wall was an equally huge throne on which Aizen sat upon. I had to do my utter best not to laugh out loud.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I heard from Grimmjow that you find yourself in a rather difficult situation. Care to elaborate?"

Aizen asked me. Beside the throne were a few Espada present, and of course Gin and Tousen were there as well. I did not know if I could trust the guy, but I realized I needed his help, so I began telling him what happened.

"Well, first I was what they called a vizard. A Shinigami with a hollow in his soul."

"Yes, I know. There are a few residing in the real world I believe."

"Yeah, I ran into them a few times. But anyway, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia and I were attack by a very strong hollow in the real world. It charged a cero at Rukia and I had to block it using that power. They didn't know that I had that power so I guess they were shocked and afraid. I guess this because when the fight was over Renji contacted the Soul Society and told them about it.

I overheard that conversation and Renji was told to hold me until they had sent backup to kill me. Worst part was Renji agreed to it, I wasted no time in running away."

"I see, but how do you explain your evolved powers?"

"I was getting to that. I hid in an abandoned building and entered my inner world. I was seething and it took a good fight from my hollow to calm me down. I was still angry and I wasn't the only one. Zangetsu and Hichigo, as I called my hollow, felt the same. We talked about it came to an understanding. In order to protect ourselves from the whole of Soul Society we had to become stronger. So I merged with Hichigo."

"Interesting. I never heard about that ever happening. It's amazing your hollow agreed to it, because I assume that he is gone now?"

"Yes, his powers are at my disposal. But I need to train, in order to control them."

"Well then let us make an agreement. I won't ask you to join us, because I know you will say no to that. But let us be allies. We offer you help, you offer us help. How about it?"

"What would you want from me?"

"Well in exchange for training you can give us information about the Soul Society. You know them and you could tell us their weaknesses."

Sounds like a good deal to me, I'm sure there is a catch but that doesn't matter. I need to control my powers and an alliance would take a lot of stress of my back. I don't have to watch out for the arrancars and Espada anymore. And maybe they could even fight with me if I befriend them. It is settled then.

"You have a deal. But there are a few people from the Soul Society still on my side, so I don't want you to harm them."

"Really? I'm surprised at that. You see the reason I left the Soul Society is because I was tired from their laws and rules. For centuries they stayed the same, it worked in the very beginning, but laws need to change if you want to protect the ever growing population of new races. A new race like the Vizards and yourself."

"That makes sense. If what you are telling me is true then I was lied to about you. They told me you were evil and wanted nothing else then to destroy the Soul Society and take the soul kings place."

"Lies indeed. I left and build a new empire, a new improved empire with a new race. I admit it's not perfect but at least I'm willing to change if necessary. But is true that if I have the chance I will try and overthrow the Soul Society. Not to kill everyone but to rule it and change the laws. Tell me the names of those who are on your side and I will extend a peace offer to them."

This turned everything I knew upside down, and the hatred for the Soul Society grew even more. I vowed to find out if that what Aizen said is true, and if it is then I would join them and help them in taking over Soul Society.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

A few moments earlier Ichigo's friends arrived at Urahara's shop demanding answers to what was happening. Captain Kuchiki took them into a private room to explain. I do not doubt that they will support Ichigo.

Captain Sajin was found unconscious with traces off an cero's riatsu on him. It is possible that he ran into Ichigo and got knocked out. We will find out when he wakes up.

Captain Kuchiki came back in the basement and gave me a nod, signaling me that Ichigo's friends are on our side. I was going to my tent to text Kurosaki of this development when a siren roared. The head captains voice boomed through the basement.

"All Shinigami report immediately to your superior and depart at once back to the Soul Society. We have gathered news on the traitor Kurosaki Ichigo and everyone is required back here. Act at once. Dismissed."

Well that is strange, I could understand for a few Shinigami to be called back, but everyone? Something is going on here. I went to my tent and gathered my possessions when I noticed that the cellphone was missing. I ran outside and found captain Kuchiki.

"The cellphone's gone."

"Yes, don't worry. Abarai asked for it, he wanted to apologize to Kurosaki and express his support."

I relaxed a bit hearing this.

"Oh, alright. Do you know what's going on then?"

"No, but I guess we'll find out soon."

With that a huge Senkaimon opened and bit by bit everyone left. I was one to depart with the last group and the journey was fast and quiet. I just knew something is going to happen and I will not like it.

And I was proved right.

The moment I stepped a foot onto ground I was surrounded by Shinigami from the first squad, without hesitation they used Bakudo on me.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo nr 61, Rikujokoro!"

To slow to react I was trapped.

"What is the meaning of this? Release me this instant."

"I'm afraid we cannot do captain Hitsugaya."

Head captain Yamamoto said while walking towards me.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you are under arrest for treason against the Soul Society. You will be taken into custody and await trail. But with this kind of felony you can be sure you will be executed. Bring him to the Senzaikyu."

**Line break**

AN; are you wondering what will happen next? Don't worry I will not let you wait to long.  
Thank you once again for the reviews, they keep me motivated. I vowed to myself to release a least one chapter a day, and I will try to hold myself to that promise (reviews help a lot, hint). ;3

The Senzaikyu is the tower where Rukia was also imprisoned, in case you were wondering.

Love

Neko


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7; friend or foe?**

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Ever since a got my powers I always had trouble controlling my riatsu. I always assumed I could never ever properly get it to do what I want it to do. Merging with Hichigo gave me a little control for concealing and detecting. But now after a training from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra I had no trouble whatsoever. Maybe it's because the riatsu is different, but I believe that I finally got some proper training. In the past I always trained with a deadline, pushing myself over the limit again and again.

Now, I get the time to learn and how to properly do things. I even learned a new technique with Zangetsu, I would have never learned this without this training. I can even fire a small cero now. All thanks to the two Espada in front of me.

Ulquiorra is very patient and explains everything again and again. Grimmjow keeps me on my toes, so I do not loose concentration. I just know, if I keep training with these two, I will get all of my new powers completely under control. And it would not be difficult.

"The difference with a cero and a bala is the speed, power and required riatsu. A cero needs some time to gather, while a bala can be fired instantly. A cero is 10 times stronger than a bala and of course a bala needs significantly less riatsu. A bala can also be fired in quick succession."

"I see, I'll try it."

I concentrated a successfully fired two bala's after each other. It was pretty simple compared to the cero.

"You're learning fast Kurosaki. What do you say to a quick match to test your new powers in a battle?"

"Bring it Grimmjow!"

"Try using only hand to hand combat and bala's."

Ulquiorra said before walking to the side of the training area. Me and Grimmjow got into a battle stance and a second later we were punching and kicking at each other.

My strength was speed, as I learned earlier. I used it to dodge most of his attacks and when I found an opening I struck. We both got a few good hits on each other.

After a few minutes of just hitting each other, our match was brought to a stop by Ichimaru.

"Kurosaki-kun, I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"For some reason all the Shinigami's present in the real world returned to the Soul Society. If you want some advice from me, I say now is a good time to go visit your family."

"That's good news. But why would they leave? Did they give up? No, they wouldn't do that. Do you know what's up?"

"Nah, I don't know. But is must be something big."

"Anyway, thanks for telling me. I should fresh myself up before leaving. "

Ichimaru left the way he came, into the shadows. I swear that man is so mysterious, makes you wonder what power he is capable of. I turned back to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"I owe you guys for this training. It helped me a great deal. If there is something you want, ask me anytime."

Ulquiorra nodded but Grimmjow grinned.

"Are you sure 'bout that? You don't know what I could ask."

"As long as I doesn't involve killing someone, I'm game."

Grimmjow is not as bad as I first thought. He is a rough guy and expresses that in his speech and behavior, but he is really a nice guy if you are on his good side. But best not to say that out loud, he is pretty easy annoyed. And an annoyed Grimmjow won't leave before he fought off his annoyance.

"My room is the closest, you can go there to refresh yourself."

"Okay, thanks Ulquiorra. See you later."

After refreshing myself I opened a Garganta, also another useful thing I learned from Ulquiorra. It was night in the real world. In Hueco Mundo you cannot really tell time.

I was on my way home when I hesitated. I know Renji and Byakuya were with my family before, what did they tell them? Do they know? What will they think?

I did not had the chance to tell them anything, so they must be worried where I am. I have to see them, even if they would not want to have anything to do with me anymore.

I know my dad can see spirits, Karin can to. So I went to the front door and knocked. I did not have to wait long to see my dad opening the door.

He stared at me for a while. I was going to say something but was interrupted by a tight hug.

For a moment I did not know what to do. My dad never hugged me, the last time was when I was little.

"Dad?"

"Oh, Ichigo. I'm so glad you're home. I thought the worse when they told me about you and when I couldn't sense your riatsu."

I was speechless. My dad released me from the hug and looked at me with a relieved expression.

"Get inside and tell me everything that happened."

And I did, I told him everything. From protecting Rukia to training with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. We sat on the couch while I told him. After I told him everything put his hand on my shoulder and told me;

"I can't say I'm happy with your decision. But I don't care as long as you are safe. Know that you will be always be my son and I will support you with whatever you do."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot. What about Yuzu and Karin? Do they know anything?"

"No, they think you're on a school trip. It's best this way until it's safe again for you to come home. They're asleep right now."

I noticed that lost control over my riatsu just for a second as the emotions became a bit much for me. Relief, anger, sadness, joy all ran through me at once. But I quickly recovered myself.

"Yes, you're right. It's for the best."

We talked a bit more after that when suddenly the front door slammed open. I jumped up to see what was happening when I received a nasty punch on my face.

"Ichigo, you idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

I recovered from the punch and looked at the angry faces of Rukia and Uryu, the worried face of Orihime and the relieved face of Chad. Rukia was the one who punched me. I quickly got up and yelled back.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't exactly have time or opportunity to inform you guys about anything. In case you missed it I was hunted by half the Soul Society!"

We stared at each other long and hard before Rukia flinched back, she almost started crying and embraced me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Renji told me you turned into a hollow and everyone else told me the same. I found out the truth from Inoue. I'm sorry Ichigo."

"Kurosaki-kun, Byakuya-san informed us about what really happened. He told us not to tell anyone but when Rukia accused you I had to tell her."

Inoue said, Chad nodded in agreement.

"Kurosaki you never stop to amaze me about in how much trouble you can get yourself in. We all believed you were dead, you know. I couldn't sense your riatsu and all the Shinigami left so we thought they killed you."

Inoue was also close to crying by now and I felt bad about lashing out. By now Rukia had let go of me.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys. But I had to hide. I didn't have a choice in that matter. This is also the first time talking to my family since it happened."

"That's okay Kurosaki-kun. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Well now that we're all reunited, shall we settle in the couch? That way we can discuss what will happen now."

My dad suggested. But looks like the surprise events had not ran out yet. My cellphone rang before we even could sit down. I recognized the number as the number from Byakuya's cellphone that Toushiro used.

"Hello?"

"Kurosaki, I don't have much time. I stole this cellphone from the head captains office. Captain Hitsugaya has been captured and will be executed. I will be to when I'm discovered."

"What?! What happened?"

"Renji saw the texts you sent with captain Hitsugaya and reported it to the head captain. We were all called back so he could be captured. They intent to use our imprisonment to lure you to Soul Society. They will set up a trap. I know I cannot prevent you from coming, but make sure you have a solid plan before coming."

"Well fuck."

"Normally I would scold you for such a language but it looks like my time ran out. Don't do anything rash Kurosaki. Find allies and stay safe."

That was the last thing I heard before the line went dead.

"Ichigo, who was that? What happened? It must be bad if you're swearing."

I looked at Rukia and tried to find the words to explain what just happened.

**Line break**

AN; the tension is going up. Please tell me what you think. I hope you got some answers in this chapter, if you have more just ask me. I already kinda know what will happen next but suggestions are always welcome.

Again thank you so much for the nice reviews and tips I got from you guys. It makes me confident about my writing abilities, and gives me tons of motivation to continue this story. As I told you before english is not my first language, so if you find any writing mistakes in the chapter and previous chapters, let me know.

I also want your opinion. Do you want a stealth mission to free Hitsugaya and Byakuya or do you want a massive fight between Soul Society and Ichigo and his allies? Or something else?

Love

Neko


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8; Training**

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

I can describe my imprisonment in one word; Boriiiiing. There is absolutely nothing to do then to sit around.

I have been in this prison for a couple of hours now, being told that I am going to be executed on a date that has not been decided yet. But I do not think I will make that date as I will probably die of boredom before that.

I sigh again. Soul Society has gone too far this time. I do not care I am branded as a traitor anymore, because I will be when I get a chance out of here. I will fight with all I have so Ichigo will have a few enemies less to fight. I will probably be killed in the progress, but it is not like I have anywhere to go now.

I think back to my capture, short after they secured my riatsu Matsumoto showed up. She looked angry but I could not tell at who. She also just stood there doing nothing. I do not know what to think of her behavior. If I had to guess she is probably angry at me, for now she has to do all the paperwork alone.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the gate opening. That is strange, I am not supposed to have any social contact with anyone.

Imagine my shock when captain Kuchiki was shoved into the prison as well.

The gate closed again and we were alone.

"What happened?"

I asked. He walked towards me and sat next to me.

"I broke into the office of the head captain to get the cellphone."

"What? Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

"I called Ichigo and was caught doing so."

"You called Ichigo? So he knows we're captured. Why would you do that? You know he's coming for us now. He will fall right into the trap."

"I warned him about that. I told him not to come without a plan or allies. He was gonna find out anyway, better now than later. Now he has more time to prepare and train."

"I know he did it before, but now they expect him. There is no way he can win, even if his friends come along."

"Don't underestimate him. Also don't underestimate me. I managed to smuggle this."

He showed me two bracelets I have not seen before.

"What are those?"

"Put one on, it will protect you from the stones in this prison. It allows your riatsu to recover and to hide it."

"Where did you get those?"

I asked while putting one on. Instantly feeling better as my riatsu recovered.

"I'll explain later, for now here is what I planned. When Ichigo comes for us, which he will, we can escape and help him in the fights that will unavoidably happen. Then we can help him and his friends to escape if necessary."

"I see. I'm impressed. Now we won't be useless and now I won't bore to death."

"Bore to death?"

"Yeah, I'm not the type to sit still for great lengths of time."

He gave me a blank look.

"Forget it. … So, you know a way to pass time?"

**Uryu P.O.V.**

After Kurosaki told us what happened Rukia went berserk. She started pacing around the room using every curse word there is.

"Calm down Rukia-san, you'll wake my daughters."

"How do you expect me to calm down when my brother is in danger?"

"Rukia, look at me."

Kurosaki grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at him.

"We'll save your brother and Toushiro. But we'll need a plan, so calm down and help me find a good plan."

Rukia took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down a bit.

"You're right. we'll save them."

"If I may, Kuchiki-san, you can get back to Soul Society without problems right? Is there a way for you to sneak us in?"

I asked.

"That might be possible. I can open an Senkaimon to the Rukongai. And later sneak you into the Sereitei. That might work but it's risky."

"When do we care about that? We did it to safe you, we'll do it again to safe your brother and Toushiro-kun." Inoue answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Sado said.

"Before we do that, I need to train to be able to control my new powers. I think we have a couple of days to do that."

"And where do you want to do that? I case you missed, there is nobody who can teach you."

I told him. he looked at me and scratched his head.

"I might have already had some training in Hueco Mondo."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I got ran into Grimmjow and he beat me up pretty bad when Komamura attacked. Me and Grimmjow reached an understanding and he took me there. I spoke with Aizen and he offered me training in exchange for information."

"I cannot believe you Ichigo."

Rukia said, but she wasn't angry.

"You guys should come with me there. I learned a lot from them in only one training."

Rukia, Inoue, Sado and me looked at each other before nodding. I asked;

"Looks like we have no choice. How do we get there?"

He smiled and raised his arm.

"Like this."

And he opened a Garganta. For a moment we all stood there with our mouths open.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

Still shocked we walked into the Garganta. I turned back to see Kurosaki saying goodbye to his father, then he followed us. I could not help but to remark;

"Do you ever stop to surprise us with unbelievable actions?"

"Nope. Let's go."

**Line break**

AN: sorry for the short chapter, but I want the entire rescue mission to one, maybe two long chapter(s).

Tell me what you think.

As Always thank so much for the nice reviews, they brighten my day.  
Special thanks to Heavenly God, Madame Hearts, RukaCrosszeria and Dragonaut344Doomed. You stuck around from the beginning and you're still supporting me. Really from the bottom of my heart thank you, it means the world to me.

Love

Neko


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9; This is it. Win or die.**

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

We spent the next couple of days training with the permission from Aizen. He was not surprised when I came back for help again. The only thing he asked in return from my friends was the same alliance he had with me.

In the beginning everyone was at edge from the presence of their former enemies. But that quickly got solved after the first training together. Rukia and Orihime trained together with Halibel. Uryu trained alone. Chad received training tips from Stark. Ulquiorra supervised everyone and lastly I trained with Grimmjow.

I got to know the man better in these last days and dare I say we became sort of friends. The battles we had were quite enjoyable. We kept each other at our toes. I got visibly better with my powers and I had no trouble beating Grimmjow in a one on one battle, to his dismay. Nnoitra showed up time to time to cause trouble, but me and Grimmjow put him in his place every time.

Today was the day we were going to free Toushiro and Byakuya from their imprisonment. Rukia explained the plan.

"First we go back to the real world, it would suspicious if I opened an Senkaimon from here. Once there I'll open an Senkaimon to the Rukongai where you'll be staying until nightfall. At nightfall I'll sneak you into the Sereitei. There we will split into two groups. Me, Ishida, Inoue and Sado will go together, if we're caught we can talk us out of it as they're not aware of us siding with you Ichigo. But Ichigo you'll have to go alone."

"No way, I'm coming to. I'll go with Ichigo."

"You sure you can do that Grimmjow? It's a stealth mission, so no fighting unless necessary."

I challenged him. He crossed his arm.

"You want me to come or not? Cuz if you do then you shut up."

I smirked but signaled for Rukia to continue.

"Okay, Ichigo and Grimmjow will go together then. We all try to make our way to the Senzaikyu. Once there get captain Hitsugaya and nii-sama out of there. No fighting unless absolute necessary. Then we meet up and get the hell out of the Soul Society. We will come back here. Everyone got that?"

Nods came from everyone. I stood up and said;

"Alright let's do our best everyone and let's get everyone back safely."

"I'm coming for you nii-sama."  
"I'll do my best."  
"Let's get this over with."  
"I got your back everyone."  
"I'll finally get to see what the Soul Society looks like."

Everyone yelled their confirmation and I opened an Garganta.

**Byakuya P.O.V.**

I looked down next to me. Captain Hitsugaya is currently sleeping beside me. A habit he got into to let the time pass quicker. He said he might die from boredom, but I will kill myself if I have to share this prison with him any longer. He might be a captain but he is still a child and the last few days proved that. Complaining about everything and trying to annoy me with stupid questions and propositions for games. It's true time slowly goes by when you have nothing to do, but it is a good exercise for gaining patience. Something captain Hitsugaya clearly does not have.

The bracelets I got worked not so well as I thought. It hid our riatsu but it did not block the ability from the stones from the tower completely. It slowly drained our riatsu and I could feel myself getting weaker every hour or so. I suspect that within a few days, my riatsu will be gone. I could also still feel riatsus from outside.

And at that moment a sensed a riatsu spike from several individuals. I could not identify them but it could not be any other then Ichigo. I woke up Hitsugaya.

"It's time, they're here. Are you ready?"

"Finally. Let's get out of here."

I raised my hand and blasted the gate with a Shakkaho. It was not as powerful as I would have wanted it to be, but it served its purpose. The gate was no more.

The moment we stepped out of our prison, we summoned our zanpaktou's and used shunpo towards the place where the fight was going on.

Just in time I noticed a Rikujokoro my way and dodged it. We came to a halt and stood back to back with our zanpaktou's drawn.

"Who's there?"

"You're not getting away on my watch. Put down your zanpakto and go back to your prison. If you don't do this, I will kill you."

Soi Fon revealed herself and already had her Suzumebachi pointed at us.

"You ready for a fight?"

I asked Hitsugaya.

"Not sure we're gonna win in our condition but yes. We'll hold off her as long as we can."

I gathered my strength and released Senbonzakura. Hitsugaya did the same with Hyourimaru and the battle began.

**Grimmjow P.O.V.**

After getting into the Sereitei we spit up. Me and Ichigo went together as planned. We traveled as fast as we could while avoiding any Shinigami.

"You know. For a place that expects an enemy, this place is rather unprotected."

"Be happy, the sooner we'll get this mess over with the better."

"I wouldn't mind a good battle."

"That's all you care about. I'm not surprised anymore. I learned I can keep you happy with frequent battles."

"As long as you know that, we'll go together just fine."

He shook his head and smiled before suddenly stopping.

"Looks like you're getting your battle."

In front of us stood 4 Shinigami. A small girl with pink hair hung on the back of a big Shinigami with black pointed hair with bells in it. Next to them stood a bald guy and a very girly guy with weird things on his face.

"We meet again, Ichigo. Last time you cut our battle short with those explosions. This time you're not getting away!"

The big Shinigami yelled.

"Grimmjow, try to end this battle quickly. We don't want the entire Sereitei on our butts."

"Fine, but you own me a battle."

Ichigo gave them no time to say anything. He charged right at them, colliding with the black haired Shinigami. Which left me with the three others. I heard the bald one telling the girl to step back, but like Ichigo I charged at them giving them no time to react.

The girly guy took the girl and shunpo'd back while the bald guy met my attack.

"Well hello there, big shot. Since when do Espada's fight together with a Shinigami?"

"Don't let Ichigo hear you said that. He gets pissed when you say he's a Shinigami."

"Whatever. Prepare yourself Espada. I'm Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat…"

"Sorry, don't have time for introductions. As much as I enjoy this fight, I have to cut it short. We're on a mission. Gran Rey Cero!"

Pissed about being interrupted he did not saw my attack coming and got hit full force.

"Ikkaku!"

I heard the other Shinigami yell. This Ikkaku lay unconscious on the ground, bleeding heavily from his wounds.

"You'll pay for this! Bloom Fuji Kujaku!"

His zanpakto split into four sickle shaped blades. I felt from his riatsu that for some reason he is holding back the true form of his zanpakto. I do not know why but because of this he is not worthy of being my opponent. I used sonido to get behind him and slashed him down before he even could turn around.

Worthless Shinigami. Why did I agree again for coming along? I looked up at the girl but she was busy watching the fight between Ichigo and the remaining Shinigami.

That fight looked fun, why did I get the pawns? No fair. Oh well, maybe we can convince Ulquiorra to fight us later.

I saw Ichigo slashing at his opponent. I admit he got really strong in these last days. He even managed to beat me a couple of times. Of course I did not fight with all my strength because Aizen does not permit us to use our release in Las Noches.

Ichigo's opponent looked like he had a lot of fun to, even if he could not land a single hit on Ichigo. The battle continued for a little while until Ichigo released a rather nasty cero, destroying a couple of buildings in its wake. I'm surprised he's still standing after taking that cero. Ichigo walked up to him and slashed him down, he did not get up after that.

"I honestly expected more from these Shinigami. Is everyone so weak here?"

"No, the captains are pretty strong. But Kenpachi here was still recovering from our last battle. The two you fought, I could beat them even before my new powers so I suspect you had no trouble whatsoever?"

"Nope, it was kinda boring to be honest."

"Anyway, let's hurry. If felt the riatsu of Byakuya and Toushiro, looks like they're fighting a losing battle."

I nodded and together we continued on our way. We arrived on a battlefield full of ice and big craters. In the middle lay of a crater lay a Shinigami unconscious, while another one fired a big ice dragon at a female captain. She dodged it and used shunpo to get behind the ice wielder. She prepared to slash him down, but I avoided that by jumping in front of the attack and blocking it.

"Hey there. I'll be your opponent now."

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Grimmjow blocked the attack aimed for Toushiro and began fighting Soi Fon. Toushiro realizing he was no longer in danger fell from the sky. I jumped after him catching him before he hit the ground.

"Couldn't wait until we got you out?"

"S-Shut up Kurosaki."

He was pretty beat up. And I felt that his riatsu was greatly suppressed. I lay him next to Byakuya who seemed to be still alive.

"Stay here. We'll finish this fight and be on our way. Orihime is here to so she'll heal you up so hang in there."

I jumped up and joined Grimmjow in the air.

"Kurosaki, this proves it, you traitor. Allying yourself with an Espada. I'll kill you here and now."

"Big talk from a Shinigami who's outnumbered. Ichigo you can join, but stay out of my way, you got the last fun fight."

"Fine, but again. Make it quick."

Soi Fon charged and Grimmjow retaliated. Sparks flying of their blades. I was going to stay out of this fight but I felt an enormous riatsu heading this way and Grimmjow got hit by her shikai earning him a flower on his abdomen.

I distracted her with a few bala's before firing a strong Getsuga Tensho. Thanks to Grimmjow keeping her in my attack's path she got hit. She glared at me and yelled;

"Shunko!"

She charged at me only to be blocked by a cero from Grimmjow. Distracted by it I sent my own cero her way which she countered with her Shunko technique. I glanced at Grimmjow, he saw me and nodded. Together we unleased a series of bala's and cero's which were impossible to dodge or deflect. She got hit a couple of times before going down. For good measure Grimmjow sent another cero after her, assuring that she did not get up again.

"Quick enough for you Ichigo?"

"Yeah, but it's not over yet. I feel a massive riatsu heading this way. Can you take Byakuya, then I'll take Toushiro. We need to get them to Orihime as soon as possible."

If you speak of the devil, you see his tail. Orihime and the rest came into view.

"Nii-sama!"

Rukia ran over to her brother and checked him over.

"He'll be fine, but I would appreciate if you could heal our wounds. We're not in a condition to last much longer."

Toushiro said. I saw he had trouble staying conscious. Orihime cast her healing shield over both of them at once.

"Orihime cast Santen Kesshun as well. The next battle will be brutal I believe."

"Okay, be careful Kurosaki-kun."

"Guys, I hate ask but leave this fight to me and Grimmjow. In the meantime prepare to leave. When we create an opening me or Grimmjow will open a Garganta so be ready."

I got several affirmatives and saw how Orihime erected her shield in front of everyone. The riatsu was close, I fell into a battle stance next to Grimmjow.

"Let's get this over with."

"You're really no fun Ichigo. But I get why and let me guess. Finish as quickly as possible?"

"Yeah."

We did not need to wait long before none other than the head captain Yamamoto came into view. This is going to be a tough battle, especially when our goal is to get away from the Sereitei.

"I see you found yourself some allies. No matter, I will cut every one of you down. Now prepare yourselves, I will not hold back. Burn all enemies to ashes Ryujin Jakka!"

His zanpakto ignited with orange flames and the surrounding area burned to the ground. I saw Rukia casting some bakudo's to create additional shields. Good.

"I suppose there isn't a chance you're just gonna let us walk away?"

I had to ask but instead of answering he sent a huge fire ball our way which we easily dodged.

"Is that all you got old man? This is how you fire an attack. Gran Rey Cero!"

Deflecting Grimmjow's attack with another fire ball he answered;

"You're gonna regret your arrogance Espada. I'm just getting started."

We tried the same technique as before that involved firing lots of bala's and cero's at him, but they all burned up before they could hit him. We need another plan of attack.

"Grimmjow, can you distract him? I'll get up close and when I engaged him in a sword on sword battle you can join in."

"Sounds like a plan."

Grimmjow fired another Gran Rey Cero which Yamamoto again had to block with a huge fire ball. In that time it took for him to block I closed the distance and attacked him from the side.

He blocked all of my attacks and even Grimmjow's when entered the sword fight. This is harder than I expected, we cannot land a single hit.

Yamamoto increased his speed and managed to hit me and Grimmjow across our chest. We were forced to jump back to recover from the attack as the wounds burned.

I heard Grimmjow curse.

"Fuck, that hurts. We need to step up our game Ichigo."

"Yes, let's not hold back anything anymore!"

He grinned at me and we yelled at the same time;

"Grind! Pantera!"  
"Let's go! Chuku Mun Kiba*!"

I could literally feel my power rising and my wounds healing. It was like a rush I never felt before. I attempted to release my zanpakto before but this is the first time I achieved it.

I do not know what I look like and I do not have the time to check.

I saw Grimmjow finishing his release. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well look at that. You finally did it. Let's put your new powers to the test shall we."

We attempted the same tactic as before, closing in and attack together. We got more results now, Yamamoto could not hit us but were able to hit him. We got in a few good hits before he summoned flames all around forcing us to jump back.

"Now is a good time to distract him so we can retreat."

"I'll use Desgarron. You open up a Garganta."

"Got it."

I flew down to the others and opened a Garganta.

"Hurry, it won't take long before he destroys Grimmjow's attack."

"Ichigo, you are…"

"No time, Rukia. Get in."

I managed to get everyone safe into the portal before turning back and calling Grimmjow. He fired another Desgarron at Yamamoto before flying into the Garganta.

"Now that is what I call a fun fight."

"You're unbelievable. We probably would get killed if we continued that fight."

"Exactly."

I stared at him while he walked by me.

"Gotta say, you're released state is pretty awesome."

"Really? What did it look like?"

"Well it looked like….."

**Urahara P.O.V.**

Finally I'm done. With this I should be able to take away Ichigo's power without killing him. maybe I could even use this on the arrancar and Espada. Hmm. I need to test this more before using it.

**Line break**

AN: I know that the battle scenes are not that great but they were supposed to be short fights.  
But tell me what you think of this chapter.

*japanese for Hollow Moon Fang according to google translate. I choose that name as a reference to the translation of Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer).

In my opinion this story is going well, but I would like the know what you think. Should I continue this story much longer or is it time to wrap it up? I need your opinion, if I had to choose this story is long from over but it is up to you.

When I do finally finish this story, I will probably start a new one. I discovered that I enjoy writing, even if I have to sacrafice time to study, to write it.

I will continue with daily update's.

Love

Neko


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10; **

**Byakuya P.O.V.**

I woke feeling pretty confrontable. My wounds were healed and I lay down on a soft bed. I looked around the room and saw Hitsugaya and Kurosaki sitting on different couches. Kurosaki was reading a book while Hitsugaya was drawing.

Kurosaki noticed me and stood up, walking towards me.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, thank you."

Hitsugaya put away his pencil and paper and looked at me. I observed the room and did not recognize it.

"You're in your new room. We're in Las Noches."

"Why am I not surprised? How did you managed to arrange this?"

He told me about what happened before. About him coming here to train and how he made an alliance with Aizen. He also told me about what happened after I lost consciousness in the battle. He told me about this room, how this one is now mine. Apparently Kurosaki and his friends plus Hitsugaya got their own room because they forged a new arrangement with Aizen which involves us fighting with Aizen against the Soul Society.

"What entails this arrangement?"

As on cue Aizen walked into the room.

"Well seeing the circumstances now, I hope you agree with this new accommodation. We have not specified the arrangements as I wanted to talk to you both before agreeing to something. First I'll explain why I left the Soul Society and my plans. Then hopefully we can come to an understanding."

"If you guys gonna talk boring war stuff, I'm out."

"That's fine. I only need to talk to Hitsugaya-san and Kuchiki-san anyway."

Kurosaki nodded to Aizen and left the room.

"Before asking any questions, let me explain first."

Aizen began talking about his reasons to leave Soul Society and what he plans to do with this empire, as he calls it. (See chapter 6 for the entire explanation.)

"I gave you these rooms and I ask nothing in return for it. But I do hope that you will join me in helping taking over the Soul Society. I plan a full out attack once our army is complete."

"Count me in, the bastards took it too far when they wanted to execute us."

Hitsugaya said.

"That's good to hear. What about you Kuchiki-san?"

"If you truly only want to change the laws to make them better then you have my support in battle. When do you think this battle will happen?"

"We need another 3 weeks to prepare. After these weeks we will take the battle directly to Soul Society. I offer our training grounds if you want to train, which I suggest you do. I'll leave for now because there is someone who wants to see you desperately. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask for me, you'll find no enemies here in Las Noches."

With that he left and only two seconds after he left Rukia ran into the room.

"Nii-sama! I'm glad you're alright."

She looked like she wanted to come closer but decided not to act on it. I sighed at opened my arms. She immediately flew into my arms.

"I am pleasantly surprised you are here to. How did meet up with Ichigo?"

I saw Hitsugaya also leaving the room smiling. Rukia let go of me and sat on the bed.

"Well I was with Orihime, Uryu and Chad. They told me what you told them about Ichigo. I'm so glad they did because I was convinced Ichigo turned into a hollow and was killed because everyone left again for Soul Society. Anyway, while we were talking we felt his riatsu for a split second. We rushed after it and found him at his home. I ran in and punched him in the face, yelling at him for worrying us.  
He told us what he had been up to and then you called him."

Now I see why she is so worried about me. She knew of my imprisonment the entire time.

"I didn't know what to do when Ichigo calmed me and brought us here. We trained here and the rest you know already I guess?"

"Yes, Kurosaki told me before."

"It was really awkward in the beginning, training with your ex-enemy. But they are really nice once you get to know them. And …."

I listened to her explanation which did not seem to stop for a while.

**Yamamoto P.O.V.**

I was furious about our latest failure, but I did not let it show as I looked upon the remaining captains in the room. I calmed myself with the thought of our retaliate plan.

"Captain Unohana, how are captain Soi Fon and captain Zaraki doing?"

"They are healing just fine, head captain. They will be ready to go in a few days."

"Good. Me and Urahara have come up with a plan to take away the powers of Kurosaki Ichigo and other arrancars. Urahara please explain."

"Thank you head captain. I have developed a device to seal away the power of a hollow within said device. It will not harm the one whose powers are taking, but the procedure will be very painful. Currently I have 6 of these devices."

"Our plan is to sneak into Hueco Mundo and seal away the powers of Kurosaki Ichigo and any other Espada you encounter. As we only have 6 of these devices we will sent 3 people who will complete this task. Any volunteers?"

"I would like to volunteer, head captain. And I'll take Nemu with me."

Captain Kurotsuchi stepped forward.

"Very well, anyone else?"

"Please permit me to accompany you captain Kurotsuchi."

Vice-captain Hisagi also stepped forward. Captain Kurotsuchi nodded at him.

"As long as you stay out of my way, then I'm fine with it."

They both looked at me.

"Excellent, you will leave with Urahara. He will explain what must be done. You will leave in two days from now. Everyone dismissed."

**Line break**

AN: Sorry again for the very short chapter, the next one will be chaos, you are warned.

I plan on getting some more allies for Ichigo and co from Soul Society, but I won't tell who yet.

What did you think of the chapter?

Love

Neko


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11; And the trouble starts**

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

I sat cross legged on the ground in my inner world talking to Zangetsu.

"So you're saying it is possible to bring Hichigo back?"

"Yes, simple explained I am your Shinigami powers side. I have no control off the hollow powers you possess. You unlocked your released state, and arrancar also have inner worlds with their zanpakto. So I believe you can summon him back. How I do not know."

"It's too bad I can't ask anyone about this. I don't think there is someone else with my situation."

We also talked about my other technique I gained, about how I can use it. But suddenly I got a massive headache.

"What the hell?"

"I believe the cause is something back in your room. I suggest leaving to see what it's about."

I did not need to be told twice, I opened my eyes and immediately had to cover my ears.

An alarm was going off, it was a high pitched annoying sound. Cursing I stood up from my sitting position and left my room.

I was greeting in the hallway by an arrancar who I did not know.

"Kurosaki-sama, Aizen-sama is calling everyone together in the throne room. Please go there as soon as possible, it is an emergency."

With that he sonido'd away. I all but ran to the throne room.

Once there I saw others have gathered as well. The alarm finally stopped. I walked over to both Toushiro and Byakuya.

"What's going on?"

"No idea, we were summoned here without explanation. They only said it was an emergency."

I was going to reply to that but Aizen on top of his throne spoke to us.

"I see everyone is gathered. I'm sorry if I caused you inconvenience but this is an emergency. This night we were infiltrated. Three Shinigami managed to get into Las Noches. One was a captain and the others were vice-captains. We noticed their presence to late as they were able to get away after elimination of a few of our own."

Wait what does he mean by elimination? And where is Grimmjow? In fact there were a few Espada missing.

"Do not worry, we were able to get to them in time so they survived the attack. But I do have bad news concerning them. We still don't know how, but their powers were taking. When we found them they were unconscious and suffocating on the surrounding riatsu. They have been placed under protective barriers to prevent them from dying. Their riatsu is equal to that of an ordinary human now, that's why they can't stand the riatsu around them."

The room grew noisy as murmurs went around. But Aizen asked for silence again.

"You probably have noticed already who is missing, six victims were made, all Espada. The losses are great as our two strongest Espada were among them."

I was seething by this point, I heard Aizen tell who fell victim. Start, Barragan, Zommari, Aaroniero, Yammi and Grimmjow.

I did not even notice my friends coming to me.

"Ichigo, you have to calm down. You're riatsu is raising to high, the lesser arrancar are getting trouble breathing."

I did not even hear what Rukia was saying, I was so angry. I never felt so angry before, is it because these kind of emotions were enhanced when Hichigo merged with me? I do not know, what I do know is that if I don't calm down, I will go on a murder spree in Soul Society and no one would stop me.

So it was a good thing when Aizen used his riatsu to press me down, his words reaching me.

"Ichigo-kun, calm down this instant. You will go outside Las Noches, let loose your anger and come back when your rage is over. Now."

I knew he was right so I used sonido, as it was faster as my shunpo, and went outside as fast as I could. I made sure there was a great distance between me and Las Noches and let myself loose.

I swear whomever did this will pay.

**Grimmjow P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. Cursing I sat up and blocked the intense light from my eyes.

When they got adjusted to the light I saw I was in an unfamiliar room. I was not alone, but something did not feel right. First I felt strange and second Stark was awake.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Why would I know? I woke up just a minute before you. I do know we're in Sazel's lab."

Now that I properly looked around I saw Stark was right, we were in Sazel's lab. But why? It also seemed we were in some kind of barrier. This pissed me of, if Sazel thinks he can just lock us up then he is so wrong.

I raised my hand to fire a cero but nothing happened.

I tried again, with the same results. This got me even more pissed off.

"What did that prick do to take our powers away like that?"

"That prick saved your life."

Sazel walked in the room with Aizen and Gin behind him.

I glared at Sazel but did not say anything as I knew how Aizen hates it when we fight. I noticed that the other occupants also woke up.

"I'm glad to see you're all awake. I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on. You will get an explanation but first I must ask what you remember of the attack."

Attack? What is he talking about. I told him just that, the others also have no clue what happened.

"I see, well last night we were infiltrated by a couple of Shinigami's. They brought with them a strange device that took your powers away. When we found you, you were suffocating on the surrounding riatsu because of your loss of your own riatsu. That is why you are in that barrier, to protect you from your surroundings."

Well shit.

"Does that mean we're stuck in here?" Zommari asked.

"For now, yes. We are working on expanding the barrier to your rooms. But that could take a day or two. So I expect you all to behave, even without your powers you can still hurt each other."

Aizen looked at us with a stern gaze and we all submitted. I sometimes wonder if he is our leader or our father, the way he reprimands us.  
Anyway I do not look forward to these days, especially not with Yammi and Barragan in here. Barragan is a spoiled guy that complains about everything and he thinks he is so much better than us. And Yammi, Yammi is just a douche. I don't like him. The rest is tolerable if they keep to themselves. The only one I can stand is Stark, but only because he is sleeping most of the time.

Aizen continued his explanation.

"We are also working on reversing the effects of the device but it seems like that device sealed your powers within it. So it's possible that the only way you'll get your powers back is if we destroy the device."

I could not help but grin. I wonder is Ichigo already knew about this, if he did then I am one hundred percent sure that they had to stop him from barging into Soul Society to get those devices back.

I got to know Ichigo better, and I found out that once you get on his friend list, he'll do anything to protect you. Even if the help is unwanted.  
Normally I would be offended by this notion. But Ichigo has his way of making it seem like a good thing.

Oh no, I just realized. If I lost my powers does that mean I will not be able to fight again? Goddammit!

**Yamamoto P.O.V.**

"I see, so you weren't able to locate Kurosaki before you were discovered and so decided to use all devices on Espada."

"Correct."

"I cannot say well done, but you haven't disappointed either. We have an advantage if six out of ten Espada's are not able to fight."

Currently there were four others in the room. Captain Kurotsuchi and his vice-captain Nemu, vice-captain Hisagi and Urahara.

"The devices are to be put safely away Urahara. Only me and you will know of their location. Is that clear?"

"Yes, head captain."

"Good, are you able to make more of these devices?"

"I can, but I would a lot of time as the materials are hard to get by."

"Do it, make as many as you can."

"As you say, head captain."

"Then that is all. Dismissed."

**Aizen P.O.V.**

I was drinking tea in my couch in my room, across me sat an exhausted Ichigo.

"You really let yourself go Ichigo-kun. You caused quite some disturbance in the desert."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But I guess that was better than outing my anger on a person."

"Yes. Do you wish to discuss our plan of action now or do you want to rest first?"

"I won't be able to sleep before I have something to look forward to. Tell me what you want me to do in order to help the Espada who lost their powers."

"Of course. It seems that their powers were sealed away, and in order to get them back we need to destroy the device. But those will defiantly also be sealed away somewhere."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we take them by surprise and attack with everyone we have."

"I like that plan. When will we do it?"

"I wanted to wait until we were at our fullest potential. But if we wait too long they might make more of those devices and we cannot let that happen. We will attack tomorrow. I'll hold a meeting in a few hours so get some rest before then."

"I will. Soul Society is going to regret the day they made me their enemy. I swear I will hold nothing back when I fight them."

Oh yes, the Soul Society will not know what hit them. I sense great unused power inside Ichigo. Maybe the next battle will unlock that power.

It seems like the day when I take over the Soul Society is coming quicker than I imagened.

**Line Break**

AN; yeey another chapter done. I must say I'm quite proud of myself, writing a chapter everyday. Normally when I say I'll do something, I never do it. This is the first thing I'm seeing through.  
And I think it's because of you guys who support me through reviews and those who favorite my story.  
Thank you so much.

Love

Neko


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12; Preparation Winter war**

**Writer P.O.V.**

On a not so peaceful day, we take a look in Soul Society.  
Shinigami were running around, screaming orders or trying to hide.  
It was total chaos and panic.  
If you looked at the sky you would know instantly why there was so much panic.  
Giant Garganta's appeared, revealing their sworn enemies.  
It was an army of arrancar, Espada's, 2 humans, a Quincy, 5 previous Shinigami captains, another Shinigami and something new.

We now take a look on the other side, which was totally calm and collected.  
Their leaders plan was simple.  
Battle and win.  
Their regular arrancar and Fracción were to engage battle with the enemies regular Shinigami army.  
The rest would battle with the foe's strongest.

After the panic was a little subdued and the captains were gathered, both side's leaders stepped forward in the sky.

The brown haired leader spoke first.

"You can surrender yourself, that way less lives will be lost. If you surrender you will be put in prison together with anyone who opposes us."

"Sousuke Aizen, if you truly believe I will give up so easily, then you are sorely mistaken. We will fight and eradicate every single one of you."

"That is truly too bad. But it seems like violence is the only way to gain my goal."

Both leaders returned to their position besides their allies, giving an inspirational speech to encourage their performance.

The battle began.

Who will win and bring victory for their side?  
Who will survive and who will die?

**Line break**

An; sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday. I had my reasons. I'll make it up by uploading the next chapter in a few hours.

Love

Neko


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13; First fight**

**Nnoitra P.O.V.**

"This is it, everyone. No turning back now. We have the majority but don't drop your guard and don't underestimate the enemy. If they should surrender, tie them up. Although I think that won't happen. Don't hold back. Me and Ichigo will take on the head captain, the rest pick your opponent. Good luck everyone."

At the same time we spit up and faced our opponents.

I found myself face to face with a big Shinigami with pointed black hair. I felt for his riatsu and was surprised about how much he had.

"Hey you, let's get this over with."

He called out to me and immediately he attacked. Swords slashing in the air with sparks flying of them. I flew back and he spoke again.

"I've been waiting for this. Fight me like your life depends on it."

"Go for it ken-chan!"

A little pink haired girl yelled.

"Yachiru, stay over there."

"Yep."

What the hell was he playing at? He should have get the help he can get to fight against me.

"Are you messing with me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not here to mess around!"

I charged at him with my Santa Teresa. He deflected without much trouble.

"Aww, now that's not all you've got is it?"

He mocked me and I laughed.

"Maybe this will be fun after all. What's your name, Shinigami?"

"The captain of the 11th squad, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Espada nr. 5, Nnoitra Jiruga."

We introduced and again flew at each other. Slashing at each other to find out the extent off each other's strength.

I got to say, he is pretty strong. He has some nasty strong swings with his zanpakto. I had to dodge a few of them.

"You're pretty good. Looks like I found a good opponent . How about you let me have some more fun, huh?"

"Right back at ya."

We stared at each other and once again our blades met one other. We kept at it for a while.

Suddenly I pointed my zanpakto right at him and charged forward. He blocked the attack but got pushed back.

"The hell? Don't tell me a move this weak is scaring you? I ain't even getting' started yet. I'm waiting for you. Now come at me like your life depends on it."

I threw his words back at him. But instead of angering him, he started laughing.

"I've been waiting for this. Waiting to be this pumped up. From now on, our lives are on the line. No more feeling each other out."

He raised his zanpakto before him and I had to grin from his reaction.

I raised my own zanpakto and threw it at him. he dodged effortlessly. He charged at me and I used the chain of my Santa Teresa to block his attack. Pulling on the chain my blade attacked him from behind, again he dodged it.

Not giving him any time I repeated the attack from before when I attacked straight at him with the half-moon shaped blade. No surprise that he blocked it again, but I got him grounded.

"Your pretty tough, ain'tcha?"

"So are you. Where's all that damn power of yours coming from?"

He roared at pushed aside my blade, charging at me I had to be quick to block his onslaught of attacks. I managed to get the upper hand again and push him back.

I noticed we were both enjoying the fight as we were both grinning like idiots.

"You ain't half bad. For a bitch-ass Shinigami, that is!"

"You're starting to bug me. You still think you've got enough time to chat? I told you to fight me for real!"

I charged and attacked again forwards with my blade, he did not block it and for some reason I could not pierce his skin. For a moment I looked surprised before regaining me composure.

"A normal person would dodge when a guy comes in swinging."

"Yeah, but that's boring, right? Besides I've just told you to hit me with everything you've got! What was that with that lame slash?"

"Heh, watch your mouth!"

I put more power behind the attack as before and he blocked it but he pushed me back. I had to jump back.

"Nice. That attack wasn't half bad."

I attacked again putting even more power behind it. This time when our blades met, riatsu flew of them instead of sparks. The air around us was disturbed all over. Even more power was put behind our swords and the area around us began breaking apart under our massive riatsu release.

"Guess you're more than just brute strength."

"The area just happened to get in my way."

"Oh yeah?!"

I charged at him with much riatsu behind it, he matched my attacks. He slashed and I was unable to block or dodge, but his sword just slit over my skin even when he pushed harder and harder. Not even a scratch was left thanks to my tough hierro.

He looked surprised and I could not help but grin. I slashed back while he was confused and finally draw the first blood.

I gave him no time to recover but he did not need it as he blocked my next attacks. He tried to get the upper hand again but every time he hit me his sword just slit of my hierro. I pushed him back into a building but he seemed unaffected by it. Continuing our blows to each other. He gathered riatsu and slashed at me hard.

I responded by grabbing his blade out of the air with my bare hand.

"My hierro is the toughest in the history of the Espada. There's no way a Shinigami sword can cut me!"

He laughed again and increased the power behind his attacks. I had no trouble matching it but with his last slash he managed to throw me back and breaking a piece of my zanpakto. I responded by laughing loudly. While flying into the air I threw my sword up and grabbed it by the chain. I started swinging it in fast circles. Dust and debris gathered around us and the visibility went down.

I threw my Santa Teresa out of nowhere at him, but he blocked and grabbed its chain. He pulled and brought me down to him. When I was in reach he grabbed my head and slammed it on the ground. He held me down and wanted to pierce me with the point of his blade in my head. I rolled out of the way just in time. I jumped back up and pulled my sword back to me and pointed it at him.

For a moment neither of us moved.

"You dodged. Dodging means that it's dangerous. Doesn't it?"

He stood up and looked at me, my face was full of rage.

"You say a Shinigami's sword can't cut you, but it looks like there are some places where it can."

I jumped in the air yelling;

"Shut your goddamn trap! Dodging an attack is instinct. A reflex you need to defeat your opponents. I don't have any weak spots. Your sword can't cut me. That's all there is to it!"

I brought down my blade upon him with enormous power, debris flying everywhere.

For a moment a thought I had him but then he spoke to me from inside the dust.

"You run into all kinds of people in Soul Society. I've met so many guys who told me, 'your sword can never cut me'. The thing is…."

The dust cleared away and I saw him holding my blade with his bare hand.

"… I still haven't met someone whose eyes or throat I can't slit open!"

With the tip of his sword he pierced my eye patch. Like hell that will hurt me. I pretended to be surprised by his supposed small victory. I let my sword drop to the ground while I hung motionless on his katana.

"How many times are you gonna make me say it?"

He looked dumb folded while I grabbed his arm.

"You can't stab me!"

I raised my other arm and struck him right in his chest, pushing my hand into his body. When I pulled it back out he staggered backwards. My hand moved from his arm to his blade to hold it in its place.

"Heh, doesn't make sense, does it? There's no way someone can survive a sword through the head. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

I used my hand to pull out his katana and used it to raise my eye patch revealing my mask and hole.

"You're right. There's no such thing as a guy who can survive getting stabbed in the head."

I released my grip on his sword and it fell down immediately.

"And yet, I'm not dead. Figured it out already, Shinigami? Your sword didn't pierce my head. It just passed right through. Do you get it?"

Still not getting any kind of response from him so I continued talking.

"It means that's the best thing you can do, Shinigami."

I pointed at him feeling rather victorious. So imagine my surprise when he started laughing again.

"The hell you're laughing at?"

I yelled kicking him in his stomach. He caught my foot without even flinching.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy. I couldn't help but chuckle."

"You're happy?"

"Yeah. Being impossible to cut is one thing, but if you couldn't die, it'd take away all the fun."

He released my foot and I jumped back, letting him finish.

"At least now I know you _will _die if I stab you. That's all I needed. Now I have something to look forward to when I make that first cut!"

"Like I said…" Raising my sword. "… You can't cut me! You jackass!"

I charged at him intending to hold nothing back. We exchanged blows at an even faster rate than before. His blows got stronger each time he struck and I was forced to jump back.

"So you've still got some fight in left in you."

I said before bracing myself when he ran at me. I sensed that this blow I would not be able to block so I dodged all his next attacks. Suddenly he was above me and slashed down on me hard. I heard the little girl laugh.

"Now this is a fight."

We went at each other again and I had trouble keeping up with the power of his blows.

"How many times do I have to tell you, retard? Your blows can't cut me."

I blocked his next attack with my arm but it was my turn to be dumb struck. He managed to cut me! I put some distance between us instantly and braced myself for his boasting of this small victory, but nothing came after a few seconds of silence.

"What's wrong? You freaked out 'cause you finally managed to cut me?"

I licked my wound and continued;

"Don't get the wrong idea. Just because you did it once…"

I stopped as he swung his sword two times in the air before slashing again but this time bringing dust and debris flying everywhere. The pink haired girl spoke again.

"Ken-chan's finally getting into the groove. Now the real fight begins, Ken-chan."

For a moment I did not know what to say. He looked at me and I felt his riatsu going up even more.

"Let's go another round. C'mon!"

He beckoned me like one would a child with his finger.

Completely pissed off I to raised my riatsu higher.

"Get over yourself!"

Again our swords danced together and now I had no trouble again matching his blows. He held our blades against each other and stared at one another. He smirked and suddenly his blade began piercing mine. I had to jump back to prevent my sword from being cut in half. I was not in time as he managed to cut the two top halves of my beloved Santa Teresa, he even managed to cut me across my face.

Shit. I looked at his blade and saw my blood on it.

"That's it. I'm finally used to how thick your skin is."

Used to… used to it? He thinks he can cut me now?

"To be honest, I haven't been practicing enough these days. I think my muscles shrank and I forgot how to control them. Sadly I was recovering from my last battle. Thanks. You gave me a hell of a warm up. Now let me repay my debt to you!"

He pointed his katana right at me and charged at an incredible speed at me. I blocked it just in time, I tried to retaliate but he blocked it like it was nothing and slashed me good across my chest.

"Damn it!"

I struck out my tongue and fired a cero at him. He threw the massive riatsu aside with his bare hand. How the hell did he managed that?

"No… way…"

I was dumbstruck while he walked towards me. The sun got blocked by some clouds making his approach even more scarier than normal. He reached me and stood menacing taller than me.

I screamed and tried to struck him with my hand, but he dodged and I scratched his own eye patch of him. I did not know it was possible but his grin got even larger.

His riatsu flared yellow all around him and without warning he slashed me from top to bottom across my body. It has been a long time since someone was able to cut me like that so it hurt like a bitch.

His riatsu sparked all across the area while I tried to recover from the brutal attack. I lost much blood as it flowed freely to the ground. My clothing was also ripped apart, not shielding my chest or the wound from sight. I panted heavily.

He touched the area where his eye patch used to be and sighed.

"You moron. You knocked my eye patch off. Now I can't hold back anymore."

"What…the hell…was that…eye patch?"

I still have not got my breathing under control.

"A seal."

"Seal?"

"I used that eye patch as a seal to suppress part of my riatsu. It's so I can take my time and savor each fight longer."

He paused before continuing.

"You're still standing. You still alive? Or are you about to die on your feet?"

That made me so angry and it showed on my face.

"Asshole… There's no way I'll die. You can't… A pathetic sword like yours can't…"

I summoned my riatsu and it also began glowing a darker yellow around me. The wind began to blow strong and his bells jingled.

"I…I…I… can't die!"

(An; play some epic bleach battle music on the background, it'll make this scene even more awesome ;)

Summoning even more riatsu I called out to my zanpakto.

"Pray! Santa Teresa!"

The buildup riatsu exploded all around and I felt myself being developed with a familiar feeling. I felt myself change and my wounds healing. I held off the transformation as long as I could because I loved the feeling of gaining so much power. In my eye corner I saw the little girl having trouble to stand. Good, maybe that will piss this guy off.

The dust and debris slowly cleared from the area revealing myself to my opponent. I saw him looking at me with surprise, probably at my four arms. I could not help but grin.

"So…How does it feel to see an Espada release their sword for the first time?"

He just stared at me, doing nothing.

"Say something, Shinigami."

His grin covered almost his whole face.

"Excellent riatsu. It feels like…"

He raised his katana.

"…your riatsu's making my sword sharper. Something I haven't felt in a long time."

"Is that right? Well then, let's see your freshly-sharpened blade try and cut me now!"

He roared without dropping his smile and charged at me. I blocked him easily with one arm and I saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"What?"

"Is that all you've got?"

I roared back at him and slashed him across the chest with another arm. He was knocked back and landed on his back.

"Your sword had no force behind it, Shinigami."

Blood pooled beneath him as he lay there. He was not even twitching. Did I kill him? After all that, I expected more. How boring. I turned my back to him.

"Guess that's that. Time to finish off the rest of'em."

I turned towards the little girl. I walked towards her but she did not even move. Well if she surrenders I'll let her live. I don't like fighting little girls and those were the orders from Aizen-sama.

Suddenly she lifted her finger.

"You should look behind you."

I did not even need to look around to feel what was happening. Massive riatsu materialized behind me. looking over my shoulder I saw it took the form of a skull. I reacted to slow and he managed to cut one off my arms off. It fell to the ground lifelessly with its blade still clutching in its grasp.

Fuck, that hurts.

I saw him standing a bit away from me and he cracked his neck before grinning at me.

"That's one arm."

"Damn you…"

"You should be careful. Ken-chan will get mad if you attack me."

"I'm not mad, ya little goof."

"So you were playing dead? That's pretty dirty."

"Shut it. I was thinking. Since you've got four arms, any one of them could block my katana. And that'd be boring. So I was trying to figure out how to prevent you from blocking me. The thing is, I couldn't come up with any ideas. So I figured I'll just cut 'em all off, one by one."

I glared at him.

"He won't be able to fight if you cut them all off, Ken-chan."

"What? Oh yeah. Never mind. I'll let you keep one."

The arrogance of this Shinigami was laughable.

"Hah, you'll let me keep one? What the hell? That's ridiculous. Don't strain yourself. That's the first and last arm you'll manage to cut off."

He stared at me.

"Well, more accurately…"

I gathered some riatsu and grew back my lost arm.

"…I'll rip you to shreds with four of my arms, without ever letting you cut off a single one!"

He kept staring at me.

"Because you're weaker…"

I ran towards him picking up my lost blade along the way.

"…than me, Shinigami!"

I unleased an onslaught of slashes at him which he blocked every single one off them. Except for the last one, I put a lot off strength on that one. He blocked it but could not handle the power and was thrown backwards. His path halted by him flying into a building resulting in its collapse.

"Ha, you're so light. I can toss you around like a rag doll. I guess you just can't handle my attacks anymore. Or maybe you're scared and trying to run away from me! huh?"

I flew after him landing on the rubble. He surprised me by jumping out of it and grabbing my face and once again slamming it down on the ground. Immediately after he slashed powerfully at me and I had to block with all off my arms. Shit. Looks like I underestimated him.

"What? You done already?"

Okay, that was all the baiting I could take. I created another set of arms and pierced them right through him. Not expecting that he took the full blow and my arm slashed through him like butter, my hand coming out on the other side of him.

"Moron. I told you, I wasn't gonna let you cut off a single one off my arms. And that I was gonna rip you to shreds with all _six _of them!"

He was shaking on his legs and coughed up blood. Not long now before he was done. I just had to laugh, so I laughed hard. I relished in his blood that was on my arm.

I summoned the fifth and sixth blade.

"You're dead, Shinigami."

But he was still grinning, that bastard. I was going to say something but he interrupted that by laughing like a maniac.

"Hell yeah! This is friggin' fantastic! This is how it's supposed to be! Who are you calling dead? I've finally got a hole in me, too. I'm on the same ground as you. Now let's get this thing rolling, Espada!"

He released a lot of riatsu resulting in dust flying up again. I tried to use that as a surprise attack but instead of blocking or dodging he let me cut him, also earning me a slash.

We went at each other, now truly holding nothing back. Impossible. He got even faster.

I ran up a building and slashed it in half, then using my riatsu I threw it in his direction intending to crush him. Before he got hit he slashed the thing in two without much effort. I knew he would do that so I charged after it and the moment it was split I attacked him through the gap. He deflected my blow pretty easily.

He was still laughing maniacally while attempting to slash me. he could not hit of course, every blow got deflected by one of my arms. He started to freak me out, I slashed him multiple times and it was like he did not even feel it, he just kept slashing at me.

True, I enjoyed this fight but this is going too far. I know I have the upper hand and his injuries are getting to him even if he does not acknowledge them. I see now, he is just a beast that needs to be put down.

So that is exactly what I do. I raised my arms and drove all six swords into his body. He froze, doing nothing. I pulled them back out and still he stood frozen.

It is over. Without something else happening him fell to the ground and I knew this time he would not get back up again.

I heard the little girl franticly calling his name but she is too late. Zaraki Kenpachi lost the fight.

**Line Break**

AN; wow, if that wasn't a long fight then I don't know anymore. I wrote it in one go. My fingers hurt XD

Tell me, is my battle writing good enough?

Also should I keep Kenpachi alive or is he better off dead? Your call. It's not important to me anyway.

**Next Battle;**

**Ulquiorra Vs Soi Fon and Yoruichi**

Love

Neko


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14; Second fight**

**Ulquiorra P.O.V.**

"This is it, everyone. No turning back now. We have the majority but don't drop your guard and don't underestimate the enemy. If they should surrender, tie them up. Although I think that won't happen. Don't hold back. Me and Ichigo will take on the head captain, the rest pick your opponent. Good luck everyone."

I walked away a bit in the air seeing others starting their fight. I stopped walking when I found myself in front of a petite female Shinigami captain.

"Captain of the 2nd squad and leader of the Onmitsukido, Soi Fon. The last name you'll ever hear, Espada."

I inwardly signed. It seems like all Shinigami are arrogant.

"Not gonna say anything? Fine by me. let's go!"

She flew at me at an impressive speed, trying to hit me with multiple quick strikes. I easily dodged all of them. I saw her glare at me and she increased her speed.

Suddenly she shunpo'd above me trying to kick me, I caught her foot and threw her away at a building hoping she would crash in it. But she recovered midair and used the building as leverage to jump back to me.

(An; my recommendation is the number one song instrumental for this fight scene ;)

She flew at me with her hand pointed at me, I dodged and she flew past me. Using another building as leverage she repeated this attack. But before she could even reach me I sonido'd behind her. Surprised she not had the time to turn around to block my next attack. I strike her in her back, sending her flying once again.

I wasted no time flying after her kicking and punching her along the way. Despite her disadvantage from being tossed away she managed to block my attacks.

Stopping my onslaught I grabbed her by her shoulder keeping her in place as I charged a cero with my other hand. Her eyes widened when she what I was going to do.

I released the cero, restricting my sight for a moment. When the dust and riatsu cleared I saw she evaded my cero by shunpoing away leaving her haori in my hands. I threw the haori away turning myself to her again.

"Not bad, Espada ."

I still choose to say nothing as talking would only stall her defeat. But I had to follow Aizen-sama's orders so I said to her;

"Surrender yourself and you will not be harmed any more. You will get to keep your life. Your choice. If you do not surrender I will be forced to kill you."

"Like you could defeat me! Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi! Now come at me again!"

Increasing her speed again she charged at me. This time I had to block a few of her strikes, but then she jumped back and smiled at me.

"Do you know what happens when my Suzumebachi cuts you?"

Wondering what she was saying I suddenly saw 2 black flowers appearing, one on my arm and one on my lower side. I suspect this is a technique from her zanpakto, if she's dumb enough to explain I'll listen to what is does.

"It's a two hit kill. When I first slash you, an homonka appears. When I hit that place a second time it kills you instantly."

I see, then I need to take this fight more seriously. I drew my sword intending not to let her hit me again with her technique.

"Scared? You should be, because I still can go faster!"

With that she created clones of herself and smirked at me.

"I expected more from an Espada. Care to tell me your name before you die?"

Instead of answering her I fired another cero, destroying several of her clones. She glared again and charged. Using sonido I slashed down all of her clones until the real one remained. I got in front of her and quicker than the human eye can follow I trust my sword straight forward multiple times.

She dodged the first ones before she had to shunpo away.

"Hump, I see that I underestimated you. Don't worry that will not happen again. I will…"

Not letting her finish I fired another cero with she avoided.

"You bastard. Hado nr. 32 Okasen!"

She summoned a wide range of yellow arch riatsu and fired it at me. I defected it pretty easily, but she used it as a distraction to get closer to me and using a combination of Bakudo and hado.

"Bakudo nr. 61 Rikujokoro! Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado nr. 73 Soren Sokatsui!"

The first Bakudo got me, holding me in place while she said the incantation for her next hado. I gathered some riatsu and used to break the Bakudo and to deflect the hado which did not reach me.

"You're a pretty tough one, aren't you? Very well, then I will increase the pressure. Shunko!"

She got surrounded by what seems like kido energy. I felt her riatsu increasing and prepared myself for another series of attacks from her. And I predicted right, she attacked like she did before, punching and kicking.

I blocked all of her attacks with my blade, not letting her touch me again. I was not on my full strength yet as I wanted to see what she was capable of and it seems like she almost reached her limit. Turing the battle around I started to push her back with swift and brutal blows. She blocked the first blows again before she took a hit and flew back hard, into a building.

Finally I spoke again;

"You're finished, Shinigami. This is your limit and I haven't reached mine yet. Last chance to surrender yourself."

"I was careless."

She said emerging from the rubble, panting.

"I severely underestimated you. But no matter what it takes, I will defeat you."

She recovered herself and gathered a lot of riatsu.

"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Hado nr. 90 Kurohitsugi!"

Black walls surrounded me and I knew this hado would hurt if it hit. I was too late to escape the hado so I gathered riatsu around me to protect me from it. But as that was a high number hado I could not completely protect myself and when the hado finished I gained a few injuries across my body.

Before I could recover the next Bakudo's were already on my way.

"Bakudo nr. 4 Hainawa! Bakudo nr. 62 Hyapporankan!"

The first one created ropes which surrounded me restricting my arm movement. With the second one she threw a rod at me that split into multiple rods before it reached me, pinning me to the ground.

I saw her smirking in victory and before I could free myself from these bakudo's a second female appeared above me. She yelled and strikes me with hundreds of hits in a few seconds before jumping back. The force of her hits destroying the surrounding area.

I have to admit that that attack did a number on my body. I stood up with a little difficulty. The dust cleared and I saw the new arrival standing next to the Shinigami captain. From her riatsu I knew she was a Shinigami but her outfit did not matched those of all the other Shinigami.

"Yo, Soi Fon. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, lady Yoruichi. There was no need for you to intervene. I can handle this."

"Yeah yeah, don't keep all the fun for yourself. I'll join in."

"As you wish, lady Yoruichi."

They turned towards me getting into battle stances.

"So, who do we have here?"

I felt that her riatsu was greater than the other one. If they are going to fight together I have to stop holding back.

"He isn't very talkative, lady Yoruichi."

Sigh. Fine I'll humor them.

"Espada nr. 4, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Shihoin Yoruichi. Former captain of the 2nd squad and leader of the Onmitsukido."

Interesting.

We all stared at each other for a while when as on cue we all used our high-speed movement ability at the same time. Joining together in the middle exchanging blow after blow.

They took turns to attack me. Because I am not holding back anymore I could easily keep up with them, blocking or dodging every blow.

We kept at it for a while until my opponents jumped back and discussed something I could not hear. I suspect they are coming up with a new strategy.

I did not need to wait long as the purple haired one charged again at me, keeping me busy as the other one fired bakudo's and hado's at me. Again I had no trouble keeping up and decided to turn the battle around. Using sonido to reach the black haired one, I hit her with a rather powerful cero. I was not going to give her time to get up before attacking but I was stopped by the other one, who was also using the Shunko technique now. I jumped back.

"Soi Fon, are you okay?"

I did not hear her respond but I saw her stand up on shaking legs. Looks like she won't be able to use her speed against me again. Good, that leaves me with the last one. I need to decrease her speed to if I want to be able to hit her. I silently lifted my finger, charging another cero.

The purple haired one grabbed the other one and jumped out of the way just in time. If they cannot come up with a better strategy then they are done for. Not that I cared, I rather have this this battle over with as soon as possible.

Distracted by my own thoughts I noticed to late a presence behind me, earning me a powerful kick in my face sending me into a building.

When I reemerged from the building I was once again met with several bakudo's, binding me in place. The only difference now was it was followed by multiple punches into my stomach and abdomen, taking away my breath for a while.

Occupied by this assault I did not notice the other one going into Bankai. I noticed it when the former captain shunpo'd away, giving the missile from the Bankai a straight path to me.

I saw it closing in and knew I had only one option to survive this attack.

I released my zanpakto the moment the missile found its target. It still hurt a lot and I was lucky to release on the correct time, otherwise I would be dead now. The attack exploded all around me burning me and drawing a lot of blood. But the injuries healed as soon as they appeared because I was still releasing.

After a while the dust, debris and riatsu cleared. I saw my opponents letting their guard down, thinking they beat me. That kind of pissed me off.

"If you truly think that you could beat me with such an attack, you are sorely mistaken."

I took a moment to enjoy the shock on their faces when they saw me. To them I appeared uninjured. True the injuries are gone but I could still feel a dull ache where they used to be.

I conjured a lance and used my super speed to attack them. taking them by surprise I cut them both down.

"I warned you before. Now it is too late to surrender. You will be defeated here and now."

I had my back turned towards them, but I did not need to see to know that the petite black haired captain would not get up again.

"Shunko!"

The last one standing yelled before charging at me. I saw she had obtained a grave injurie from my attack. She also came at me with lots of openings. Foolish Shinigami, losing your cool because of the loss of an ally.

I easily sidestepped her and slashed her down. She lay next to me on the ground panting heavily. I pointed my finger at her and released a cero, ending the fight.

Truth to be told, I am a bit disappointed. I thought the Shinigami captains would pose more of a challenge. I hope the others have more fun than I did.

**Line Break**

AN; this fight was a lot shorter than the last one, but i hope it was as good. It was kinda difficult as I had to completely write a new battle. The previous one I could watch the canon battle for inspiration, but this one never happened so I hope it did not suck :)

Anyway, same question as before. Do I let Soi Fon and Yoruichi live or do I let them die?

**Next battle;**

**Uryu and Chad vs Mayuri and Nemu  
**Will Mayuri get revenge on Uryu or will he be defeated once again?  
Well, you'll have to read to find out. XD

Love

Neko


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter** 15; Quincy vs Monster**

**Uryu P.O.V.**

"This is it, everyone. No turning back now. We have the majority but don't drop your guard and don't underestimate the enemy. If they should surrender, tie them up. Although I think that won't happen. Don't hold back. Me and Ichigo will take on the head captain, the rest pick your opponent. Good luck everyone."

Good luck, Ichigo. You are going to need it. I separated myself from the rest and landed in an abandoned street in the Sereitei. Finding not an opponent but an ally.

"Ishida, let's fight together."

"Alright Sado."

"My my, look who we have here."

At the sound of the voice we both turned around coming to face the 12th captain and his lieutenant.

"If it isn't the Quincy and his human friend. What an fortunate turn of events. I still have a score to settle with you, Quincy!"

"You! What makes you think you can win this time? You lost before and you will lose again."

"Still as arrogant as I remember. I will win because I don't make the same mistakes twice. I have gathered data of all your current abilities, so I know how to counteract every single one of them. Even your pathetic human friend has no secrets from me."

Damn, this is going to be a tough fight. Not only because the enemy knows our abilities, but also the unpredictability from his lieutenant. Who knows what she has been ordered to do.

"Sado, don't lose sight of his lieutenant. She might not join in the battle in the beginning but she probably try and immobilize us when we least expect it."

"Do you really think that? I told you I don't make the same mistakes again. So Nemu, do what I told you to do."

"Yes, master Mayuri."

Without hesitation she flew at us with incredible speed. She aimed for Sado and he could not dodge in time. She grabbed him and engaged battle with him a distance away.

"Good, now we don't have to worry about them anymore."

So he wants me to battle him one on one. Fine, but I cannot drop my guard. I raised my arm and materialized my bow and aimed at him.

"So eager to start the fight? Do you want to lose your life so badly? I can arrange that. First let me get rid of that ridiculous bow of yours."

We went to grab something from his haori but I would not let him. If he has something to destroy my bow then I must not let him get a chance to use it.

I used hirenkyaku in quick succession and fired arrows each time I did so. But for some reason my arrows disappeared right before they hit.

I stopped my attack, seeing he did not even move from his spot.

"I was going to explain that your powers are useless against me but it seems like you figured it out by yourself."

He finished taking out a small device from his haori.

"I studied the composition of the riatsu from your attacks and created counter riatsu to cancel them out. Like this."

He pressed the button on the device and immediately my bow disappeared. For a moment I panicked but quickly found my composure again.

"And don't even think of using your Seele Schneider as it won't work like everything else you'll try."

He really did have me in a difficult situation. Normally I would be screwed if not for Ichigo and his brilliant stupid ideas. When he took us to Las Noches I took the chance to train and improve myself and thanks to the training I gained a few new techniques. While it appeared I trained alone, I often was accompanied by archer type arrancar. We exchanged techniques and learned each other new moves. And fortunately one of them taught me what to do when my current techniques would fail me.

"So you're saying that everything I would try would be useless?"

"Of course. After my defeat I studied your every move, I can predict everything you'll do. And so you won't even be able to touch me before I slash you down."

"Well, then I'm sorry to disappoint you but, I haven't sat around doing nothing. I trained and got stronger, I will defeat you Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"

"It doesn't matter if you got stronger or not. All of your attacks are useless. While being activated, this device won't let you summon riatsu required for any of your Quincy techniques!"

I relaxed and smiled.

"Good to know, when I defeat you I that's the first thing I do then, break the device."

"You arrogant git! You can't do anything! Let me prove it to you. Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo! Now try and dodge this! Oh that's right you can't, as I took away your abilities!"

He charged at me in a fit of rage. I easily sidestepped him. he turned around and put riatsu behind his attack, making the blow get very powerful.

I smirked and raised my arm, creating a shield to block his attack. I smirked even more when I saw his eyes widen at my counter.

"How? There aren't any recordings of you ever using this technique."

"If you were anyone else I would have explained. But you will use it against me so why don't you find out yourself, oh clever one."

I could not help it but to provoke him. First because it is so easy, secondly I was angry myself and lastly if he is angry he will have more openings for me to utilize.

"You insolent brat! You'll pay for that!"

Furiously slashing at me he did not notice I was preparing an attack in my other hand that was not blocking him. You could compare it to a cero, but the makeup was completely different. See it as an arrow that doesn't need a bow to be fired.

I deflected his last slash, creating an opening for me to fire Yajirushi. (An; Japanese for arrow)

He did not expect an attack so he took the hit full on. I jumped back a little to see the damage I caused.

Mayuri was bleeding from his chest and panting slightly.

"Oh I see. You changed the structure of riatsu required for the attacks. Well use it again, will you so I can update my device."

Little did he know, it does not matter how much he update's that device. I can create that attack in countless different riatsu compositions. That is what I learned in Las Noches, because I have supreme control over surrounding riatsu I can use it the way I like. Use it to materialize Yajirushi's put together from different combinations of riatsu. In theory I can create unlimited different amount of Yajirushi's.

"Gladly."

I fired as many Yajirushi's as I could and each time they disappeared I changed their makeup.

Mayuri tried to avoid all of them while tending to his device. But quickly came to realize it was useless.

"Fine! I must say I'm impressed. Creating this technique in such a short amount of time. But from what I've gathered from it, it seems like this is the extent it can do. No problem for me, I just have to increase fighting level and you will not be able to keep up."

He shunpo'd to me, I could not react with my hirenkyaku as it was disabled. But I could still see him coming so I raised the shield again, with is similar in makeup as Yajirushi, and blocked his attack.

"I wonder how long you can keep this up. I imagine that creating new arrows like that is tiring."

He was right about that. I have to destroy that device otherwise I know I would not be able to win. I pushed him back with riatsu powered strength and went for the device. I would have destroyed if lieutenant Nemu did not get in the way.

What was she doing here? Was she not fighting Sado?

Crap, does that mean he lost? Dammit, I hope he is okay.

**Sado P.O.V.**

She was too fast for me to block, so she threw me away from Uryu. I regained my footing midair and landed a bit away from the female lieutenant.

"We don't have to fight. Just step aside."

"I can't do that. I have orders."

She did not say anything anymore and charged at me. She is too fast for me to dodge so I raised my arm to materialize Brazo Derecha de Gigante and took her hits.

I waited for her to stop so I could retaliate but she did not stop her assault. I had no choice but to materialize Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and counterattack.

But she expected this as she shunpo'd to dodge before resuming attacking. I blocked all of her hits against my armored arm, they weren't that powerful but I could not keep taking hits forever.

Suddenly she changed her attacks from punches to kicks. Those were powerful enough to send me flying. My flight got halted by a wall.

"I don't want to fight you. So please stop your assault or I'll be forced to defend myself."

She did not reply but instead retrieved a small device from her kimono and pointed it straight at me. When she pushed the button I felt my arms disintegrating.

"What?"

"Your powers have been taken away. Surrender of I will forcefully disable you."

Well, this is not good. I hope I can take her without my powers as I have no desire to surrender myself to her. God knows what they'll do to me, I heard disgusting stories of people being dissected by her captain.

I returned in battle position.

"So you'll still fight? Very well."

I expected her to charge at me again but she did something entirely else.

"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo nr.75 Gochutekkan!"

I prepared for a frontal attack so I did not see the pillars appearing above until it was too late.

The pillars pinned me down to the ground. I could not do anything. I watched in distress when the lieutenant joined the fight against Uryu.

**Uryu P.O.V.**

"Ah, Nemu. I expect you succeeded."

"Yes, master Mayuri. It went as planned."

"Good. Now, keep this brat in place while I slash him down!"

Instead of charging at me she began to say an incantation for a Bakudo. Quickly before she could finish I ran at her, but before I could reach her, the captain jumped in front of me and attacked. If I did not want to get hit by his sword I had to stop and block his attack. I planned on counterattacking but before I could do that he jumped away again, revealing the Bakudo that came my way.

I tried to avoid it, but without Hirenkyaku I am not fast enough. I got hit with an nr. 61 Rikujokoro Bakudo.

"Looks like you're done for."

I tried to gather riatsu to break free, but I needed more time. And I did not have that time.

Mayuri stood in front of me and raised his sword.

"Say goodbye to your life, Quincy. I can't say I enjoyed our encounter, but I do enjoy this moment when I kill you!"

I realized this was it. I had no way out, no way to dodge or block.

I closed my eyes, resigning to my fate. I awaited the final blow.

**Line break**

AN; and another cliffhanger. I'm evil XD

So will Uryu die or not? I know the answer, but what do you think?

Thanx again for all the lovely reviews. I love them.

**Next battle;**

**Byakuya and Rukia vs Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Yumichika**

Love

Neko


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16; Switching sides**

**Byakuya P.O.V.**

"This is it, everyone. No turning back now. We have the majority but don't drop your guard and don't underestimate the enemy. If they should surrender, tie them up. Although I think that won't happen. Don't hold back. Me and Ichigo will take on the head captain, the rest pick your opponent. Good luck everyone."

I looked at Rukia and she nodded at me. We discussed earlier who we would battle. So we jumped in front of my lieutenant together.

He looked surprised and but did not draw his sword.

"Renji, we don't have to fight. You're my friend, you're Ichigo's friend. We would never hurt you, even if we switched sides. And believe me, Renji, this side is so much better. Please Renji, believe in me, believe in Nii-sama and believe in Ichigo."

"I…"

He hesitated but before he could answer, he was interrupted by Hisagi.

"Don't let them talk doubt in you, Abarai. They became our enemies the moment they helped Kurosaki."

"Lieutenant Hisagi."

He looked torn of what to do and what to believe. Hisagi then turned to us getting ready for battle when two others joined him.

"Don't steal all the fun, lieutenant Hisagi. Let us have some to."

"Have your fun Ikkaku, but don't forget, we are still fighting a former captain."

"Whatever. If I need to I will use it."

Whatever _it _was, we were prepared. Me and Rukia trained hard in the last few days and I have to say that Rukia improved greatly. Even I learned a lot from the arrancar. Their training methods are so different than ours, they are so much more easy to learn new things.

"Rukia, don't let your guard down. We cannot let them separate us, we fight more efficiently together."

"Of course Nii-sama. I won't let you down."

I probably never say it out loud but I am so proud of her.

We focused our attention on the battle that finally began. Our opponents took the first move.

"Reap, Kazeshini!"  
"Extent, Hozukimaru!"  
"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!"

They released their zanpakto and split up to attack us from different directions. Yumichika went for Rukia from the side. Ikkaku charged at me head on and Hisagi appeared behind me.

I stopped Ikkaku by a quick Shakkaho, then I turned around to block Hisagi's blades. Rukia stopped Yumichika's attack also with a powerful Shakkaho.

Hisagi changed tactics and captured Rukia in the chains of his zanpakto. He held her there so Yumichika could slash at her. I went in to stop it but was stopped by Ikkaku who engaged me in a sword on sword battle.

"So I'm actually curious. Why did you betray Soul Society?"

I saw Rukia freeing herself before she was hit. I figured she could handle herself until I defeat Ikkaku. So I answered him.

"Soul Society turned their back on Ichigo, a person who gave everything to protect the Soul Society multiple times. You tried to execute him, while you should know better. Last time you tried that with Rukia, you failed to do so and also made enemies. History repeats itself and it is time that changed. That is why I'm fighting."

"Well can't say I expected that answer. But whatever, prepare to die! Kuchiki Byakuya!"

He raised his blade to attack but he got hit with another Shakkaho in the back. Rukia, who casted said Shakkaho, jumped to stand next to me. I saw she had gained a injurie on her leg. But when I saw her opponents I felt even more pride. They tried getting out of a giant block of ice.

"I see you used Sode No Shirayuki."

"I had to, them fighting together is not something I can withstand for long."

"Good decision then. Let's end this battle shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

I raised my blade in front of me and called its name. It shattered in million petals all around. I directed the stream at both Hisagi and Yumichika who were still busy freeing themselves out of the ice.

A second before my attack would hit both of them my Senbonzakura was stopped by an enormous release of riatsu. What I heard surprised me.

"Bankai! Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

Both Rukia and I had to jump back from the release of the enormous riatsu.

Ikkaku used his Bankai to free Yumichika and Hisagi out of the ice. Yumichika was not surprised by his Bankai, but Hisagi obviously had not expected this. They said something to each other but we were too far away to hear what they were saying.

"Rukia, I hate to ask, but can you hold of Hisagi and Yumichika off for a bit longer? I will finish off Ikkaku."

"Nii-sama, I don't want to be obtrusive, but I would like to fight off Ikkaku myself. I achieved my Bankai as well and this would be an excellent test to see if I can control it."

I looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes. She wanted to prove herself.

"Very well. Your Bankai should be able to take all three of them on, so I will stand back. But if I notice it gets too difficult for you I will take over. For your own safety, and this is final."

Her Bankai was a dangerous one, even for herself if she loses control even for a second. So when that happens I will finish this fight instantly with my own Bankai.

I stepped a few steps back and saw how Rukia gathered the necessary riatsu needed for her Bankai.

"Bankai! Hakka no Togame!"

Her riatsu surrounded her, shielding her from sight. When the riatsu cleared I saw her. Her kimono was transformed into a beautiful dress, her hair turned white and gained an icy crown. Her katana was completely transformed into an ice blade. She was breathtaking.

She raised her arm in which she held her sword and from it shot an icy wave towards our opponents who were still immobile from shock of her Bankai. They recovered just in time to avoid the wave except for Yumichika whose legs got hit. He fell down and the impact of hitting the ground shattered his legs.

Ikkaku yelled out his name, he then got angry at Rukia and charged at her. He never reached her as he had to dodge another wave from her.

Hisagi shunpo'd behind Rukia, but that was a mistake. The air surrounding Rukia is at the absolute freeze point, so his sword also shattered before it could hit her. Rukia turned around completely freezing Hisagi, just before he was completely frozen he cast a Tsuriboshi. A Bakudo creating a safety net in which he fell. Good thinking, if he did not do that he would be dead now.

Rukia faced her last opponent, raising her blade again. But before she could fire another icy wave, her arm cracked and she was forced to lower her arm.

Ikkaku saw this as an opening and went for her.

I planned to release my Bankai to stop him, but somebody reacted faster than I did.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru! Hikotsu Taiho!"

The blast of energy completely took Ikkaku of guard and got hit full force.

Renji then finished off Ikkaku with his Bankai. Afterwards he jumped towards us.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?"

I choose to ignore him for now, Rukia was much more important right now.

"Rukia, slowly melt yourself down. You can hurt or kill yourself if you don't."

"Of course, Nii-sama."

Renji stood there visibly feeling awkward. He waited for us to speak to him. I still ignored him in favor of watching over Rukia who slowly stopped her Bankai.

"Thank you, Nii-sama. I'm fine now."

I nodded.

"Rukia."

"Renji, you are indeed a complete and utter stupid idiot. What the hell were you thinking? Do you have so few faith in your friends?"

"I'm sorry. I was afraid. But when I saw you doing Bankai and hurting yourself with it, I finally came to my senses. It doesn't matter if Ichigo turns into a hollow, it doesn't matter if you two decide to side with the enemy. What matters is that you are my friends. I'm so sorry for being late, but from here on I will follow you guys to the end of the world. No matter what happens next."

Both me and Rukia remained silent.

"Please, say something. I don't want to lose any one of you."

Rukia gave in first. Smiling she said;

"You idiot."

Followed by her hugging him. After the shock of the hug wore of, he hugged her back.

"I'll never doubt you again. Ever. If I do, please kick my butt and put me in my place."

"You can count on that, Renji."

They released each other and Renji turned to me.

"Captain. I beg your forgiveness. It was my fault you were imprisonment in the Soul Society. I won't ever betray you again. Please forgive me."

I sighed.

"Renji, I forgive you. But be warned, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in the future. Hurt or betray your friends again and I _will _kill you. Understood?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you captain."

"I'm no longer your captain. You can call me Kuchiki-san now."

"Thank you Kuchiki-san."

After that we tied up Ikkaku, Hisagi and Yumichika so that were no longer a threat to us.

**Line break**

AN; yeey another chapter done. I found out that writing these battle scenes are so much fun. I have watch some battles again to see someone's battle style and such. Watching it again brings back good memories for me.

Anyway reviews give me so much motivation.

I think I'm going to write the next battle today, so if I get lots of reviews I might post another chapter today (If I get it done, but probably I will, cuz I have time today.)

**Next battle;**

**Halibel vs Komamura**

Love

Neko


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17; Dog vs Shark**

**Halibel P.O.V.**

"This is it, everyone. No turning back now. We have the majority but don't drop your guard and don't underestimate the enemy. If they should surrender, tie them up. Although I think that won't happen. Don't hold back. Me and Ichigo will take on the head captain, the rest pick your opponent. Good luck everyone."

Just as Aizen-same finished his speech I saw a Shinigami captain heading for Tousen-sama. I could not allow this, nobody can attack our leaders while I'm still here.

I charged a cero and fired it at him. He saw it coming and dodged it. I took position between my new opponent and the place where my leaders were.

"Out of my way, Espada."

"If you want to battle Tousen-sama, then you will have to kill me first."

"Very well. I shall kill you and make my way to Tousen."

He drew his sword and gathered lots of riatsu around him. I could tell his battle style is based on power and strength.

I raised my hand and stuck a finger behind one of the top rings from my Tiburon. I slide her out of her sheet, pulling on her ring causing her to spin in the air. Then I caught her and let her rest by my side.

We did not say anything as we flew at each other, exchanging blow after blow. He used his Tenken technique from above but I dodged it.

"You're pretty fast, Espada."

"You're pretty slow, Shinigami."

I said before using sonido to get in front of him and slashing at him. He barely blocked it, before using Tenken again to get some distance between us.

"I guess this is to be expected from a captain class Shinigami. But you'll have to do better than that if you even want to defeat me."

"Don't underestimate me."

Again we flew at each other and I noticed he increased his speed a little. If this is all he is capable off, then this battle will be over soon. His blows were very powerful but I had no trouble matching them.

Suddenly he jumped back and started using Tenken as attack. I dodged most of the blows, and the ones I had to block were almost too powerful. But still it have me little trouble keeping up.

I gathered riatsu between the spaces of my blade and fired it at him, stopping him in his attacks.

"You're pretty strong, Espada. Am I right to assume you have a high number?"

Instead of answering his question I unzipped my jacked from the bottom. I smirked at the way his eyes widened before seeing the number on my breast.

"All that power and you're still only number three."

"All that power I have? I don't recall ever having shown you the extent of my power."

I said and unzipping my jacked completely. I decided that from now on I would hold nothing back anymore. I gathered my strength and charged at him intending to end the battle right here and now.

He saw what I intended and released his Bankai to protect him from my attack.

"Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

His Bankai blocked my attack, but it was not fast enough so it got knocked back. I saw the same thing happening to the captain. Interesting, so everything that happens to his Bankai, happens to him. That makes it an easy target for me.

"So this is all you have?"

"God…damn it…"

He slowly got up, visibly effected by my last attack.

"Pathetic."

I pointed my sword at him and charged it with riatsu.

"Ola Azul."

It fired a yellow beam straight at him. He dodged it by jumping back in the air. He glared at me and attack with his Bankai.

I dodged all of his attacks and fired another Ola Azul straight at him, which in turn he also dodged.

Let's see how fast he is. I fired numerous Ola Azuls at his person and he dodged them all, expect the last one. His Bankai blocked it with his arm, resulting the damage appearing on him also.

Still recovering from the attack I closed in on him and attacked him with my sword. He blocked it but was still weak from the last attack, so he got thrown back. His Bankai causing much damage around as it fell also.

So what happens to him also happens to the Bankai, it works two ways. Good to know.

"So this _is _all you have. This is all a captains power amounts to."

I turned Tiburon upside down so she pointed downwards. I intent to end this battle as soon as possible.

"I will end this. I will beat you down with overwhelming power. So that can never again regain the will to stand. Avenge, Tiburon!"

I felt the familiar riatsu surround me as water exploded from my blade. The water formed a heart shape before engulfing me, causing me to change my appearance.

When I was done releasing I saw him staring at me. Was it out of fear, admiration or is he simply a pervert, I don't know. But I did know that he was impressed.

The water from my release stormed down and once again he was forced to jump in the air. He did so with difficulty as his Bankai had trouble staying up right.

I gathered riatsu causing the air around us to vibrate, I raised my armored arm and when I brought it back down water appeared. The water was one big stream that I directed in the direction of his Bankai. Because of its size it could not dodge and took the hit full on. But it appears that I will need much more power if I want to be able to hurt it. Very well.

I raised my arm again to repeat the water attack and fired again.

"You won't catch me off guard with the same attack."

The Shinigami said, blocking the stream with both his Bankai's arms. Such foolishness, I intent to gather water in the battlefield so my Cascada technique will become very powerful.

The Bankai attacked me again, but I got accustomed to its strength and I blocked it without any trouble.

I wanted to see if I already had enough water gathered to take down his Bankai with Cascada, so I tried it.

"Cascada!"

The surrounding water flew up gathering behind me before shooting through my arm. His Bankai got hit right in the chest. He staggered back but it seems like I need a lot more power to take him down.

I looked down and saw the whole area covered in water, but it still was not enough.

The water settled down and I saw the Shinigami captain hiding behind his Bankai.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me that after realizing that you cannot win, you chickened out."

"Don't underestimate me."

He gathered riatsu around his blade and attacked with more power than before. I had to block the attack from his Bankai. He used it as distraction to get behind me. He then slashed at me with his zanpakto.

He caught me unexpected, his blade hitting me in the back causing me to fly into a building. I have to admit that that hit was pretty powerful as I gained some injuries.

I quickly recovered myself and prepared for my next attack.

"La Gota."

My armored arm got surrounded by water. By adding high pressure I fired the water directly at him with incredible speed. He barely dodged.

I repeated this attack multiple times. Not intending to injure him, but to add water to the battlefield so that my Cascada would become too powerful for him to overcome.

He somehow managed to dodge all of my La Gota's. I saw him thinking about my intentions and his attention wavered. I used that opening.

"Are you sure you want to be looking that way?"

I appeared directly in front of him and slashed at him. He did not see this coming in time and managed to get a long slash on his chest.

He jumped back, trying to recover from the injurie. But I did not give him any time to do that as I fired a cero after him. Unable with the size of his Bankai he could not dodge, taking the hit to the face.

He fell down again, the massive body of his Bankai disappearing under the water. I figured that if he is completely submerged that it would enough water to use Cascada again and be powerful enough to hurt the Bankai.

He stood up again but not without ease. He jumped back into the air and stood shakenly on his legs and panted heavily.

"I figured out what you intend to do. You want to take me out in one blow, so you're waiting for the battlefield to become waterlogged."

"So what if I am?"

"Just means I have to find a way to stop you from creating more water."

"And how are you going to do that? You can't stop me from using my techniques and as far as I know you don't have any abilities to evaporate water."

To emphasize my point I created another large stream of water. He looked a bit panicked and attacked with his Bankai, slashing with an even greater force as before. I was forced to dodge it. But while his attack got stronger, it got slower. So I have the advantage over him. if he does not have any other techniques then he is done for.

"So this was the greatest play you could make. You are finished. If you have no other plays then it is my turn."

I gathered my riatsu preparing myself for a great Cascada. I saw him looking at me in horror, no doubt realizing he was about to lose.

"Cascada."

The surrounding water raised again from below gathering behind me once again. This time visibly larger and greater than before. At an incredible speed it flew through my arm giving it the power and speed it needed to take down the giant beast in front of me.

The captain tried to withstand the force but it was in vain. He was completely overrun by the sheer force of the water. The stream was so strong it destroyed the buildings in its path.

When everything finally settled down, the Bankai was nowhere to be found and the Shinigami captain lay unconscious somewhere further away.

**Line break**

AN; well two chapers in one day. Well done me. I had the time so I thought why not. Also the reviews helped a lot XD

**Next battle;**

**Hitsugaya and Gin vs Ukitake and Kyouraku**  
With a suprise in the middle of the battle

Love

Neko


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18; Go lieutenants go**

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

"This is it, everyone. No turning back now. We have the majority but don't drop your guard and don't underestimate the enemy. If they should surrender, tie them up. Although I think that won't happen. Don't hold back. Me and Ichigo will take on the head captain, the rest pick your opponent. Good luck everyone."

I never thought I would never be taken orders from Aizen, but here I am. About to fight for him, strange how your destiny can change from one moment to the other.

"Shiro-can, you look so serious. Lighten up a bit will ya, otherwise your face will get stuck like that."

"Don't call me Shiro-chan, and don't treat me like a child! I'll kill you if you don't back off, Gin!"

"Whoa, calm down Shiro-chan. I'm just messing with ya. Besides you shouldn't focus on killing me but to the two captains who are watching us."

Still pissed about being called that name I looked towards where Gin was pointing. Ukitake and Kyouraku were watching us from a distance. Their usual relaxed pose replaced by an defensive battle stance, swords drawn.

"Looks like they will be our opponents."

"Yes, let's give it everything we've got. Right Shiro-chan?"

I ignored him, otherwise I would not be responsible for my actions towards him and closed the distance between me and the two older captains.

"Hey, wait for me."

Gin caught up to me and stood next to me. Ukitake stepped forwards and addressed me.

"Hitsugaya-kun, we don't have to be enemies. Please come back to our side."

"Why would I do that?"

"We have lots of candy."

…

He was completely serious about it and that is what pissed me off even harder than Gin. I was so angry I unconsciously began gathering riatsu around me, giving me a threatening aura.

"Now you did it, you got him angry. If I were you I would be careful of your next words, Ukitake."

"Now now, Hitsugaya-kun. Don't be mad. We don't want to have to be put in the naughty corner are we?"

That did it.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourimaru! I'll kill you!"

I slashed at him with everything I got, but he simply dodged my attack. I noticed faintly Gin starting his battle with Kyouraku, but I didn't care about that. I will make Ukitake pay for treating me like an infant.

Ukitake jumped back a bit giving me the opportunity to unleash Hyourimaru at him.

"Waves, Become my Shield, Lightning, Become my Blade. Sogyo no Kotowari."

His sword absorbed the ice dragon and send it back at me. I easily dodged it. I did not know his zanpakto was capable of absorbing other attacks than attacks based on riatsu. Fine, then I will just have to increase the amount of attacks I fire at him.

Doing just that, I fired a dozen Hyourimaru's at him. He shunpo'd to avoid the first ones, but the last he shot back at me.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please don't be like that. You know that I don't want to fight you. Just lower your sword and we can talk about this."

"You threw away your privilege to talk to me when you insulted me by comparing me to a mere child!"

"I'm sorry about that. You're right I shouldn't have treated you that way. You're a grownup now and grownups talk to each other."

That bastard, is he even trying not to treat me like that? I glared at him.

"You're dead. Hyoryu Senbi!"

I swing my sword in a linear direction and from it creates a crescent-form ice attack. As it was faster than Hyourimaru he could not dodge it. At the last moment however he absorbed the attack and once again sending it back to me.

I fired a couple more at him intending to keep him busy while I prepare my Sennen Hyoro. When I stopped firing Ukitake tried once again to reason with me.

"Hitsugaya-kun, please, if you don't stop you assault I'm forced to become offensive."

Before answering him I created the pillars from Sennen Hyoro.

"You're too late for that. I will defeat right here and right now. Try and absorb this! Sennen Hyoro!"

I turned my blade 90 degrees counter-clockwise as that was the signal for the attack to begin. He was too slow to escape the prison and got incased in the ice pillar. The pillar got smaller and smaller with as purpose crushing its victim.

For a moment I thought it was over but then I heard the incantation of a Hado.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hado nr.63 Raikoho!"

The force of the incantation powered hado destroyed the ice pillar, revealing the form of Ukitake unharmed from the dust.

Guess this battle will a lot harder than I first anticipated.

"I'm sorry, but that was your last chance Hitsugaya-kun. I'm forced to take you down, even if I don't like it."

He positioned himself into battle stance and I prepared myself for a tough battle. A little voice in my head told me to hurry up this fight, as the first flower floating above my Bankai was completely gone already.

**Gin P.O.V.**

My my, Shiro-chan is getting really worked up about the words of Ukitake. Using Bankai at the start of the battle. He should be careful and finish the fight before his Bankai reaches its end.

"You know, shouldn't you be focusing your attention to me? After all, I am your opponent."

"Oh, yes. Of course. I almost forgot about you. You know you can just surrender yourself right? I know you like to fight so why bother when you can avoid it."

"As tempting as that is. I'll have to decline. I may not like to battle, but sometimes it's necessary."

"Well then, let's get this over with."

"Yes, let's. Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer. Katen Kyokotsu. You are probably aware of my zanpakto's abilities, so let's start this game. Busho Goma."

He released his first attack, surrounding me in a wave of wind to restrict my sight. He appeared behind me and tried to slash me down, I would not let him and blocked his attack with my sword.

"Fast as ever, are we, Ichimaru?"

"Complimenting your opponent in a battle is not something that is usually done, Kyouraku-san."

"Ah, but when did I ever do things normally?"

"So true."

I forced him back before attacking. I struck my sword at him in fast and swift strikes. He had to use shunpo to dodge them.

"Busho Goma!"

Using this technique forced me to stop my assault and I had to jump back in order to avoid his attack.

"Not bad, Kyouraku-san. But you should really take me more serious than that if you ever even hope to defeat me."

"I know, I was just waiting until you showed me what you are capable of now. But it seems like we are both waiting for the same thing."

"Looks like it."

"So what do we do now? You don't want to fight at full strength and neither do I."

"I never said I didn't want to. I'm just waiting for a moment like this."

I sensed he let guard down a little bit so I released my zanpakto.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

My zanpakto shot straight at him at a speed he could not dodge. Instead he blocked just in time only to be pushed back by the force of the impact.

"You really are putting your strength in this battle. Well then, I guess I indeed need to take this battle more serious. Takaoni."

He shunpo'd above me trying to slash me down again. But I was faster, using my own shunpo I appeared right above him, successfully cutting him down.

"You know that I know your techniques and still you try to use them against me. I wonder, is that foolishness or arrogance?"

"Neither, still finding out the extent of your current power."

Sigh "Arrogance then."

At that moment I noticed that Hitsugaya was getting serious trouble fighting Ukitake. His Bankai was almost at its end and he seemed pretty tired while Ukitake seemed mostly unaffected. I knew it was a mistake for him to use his Bankai in the beginning of the battle. I need to finish this fight so I can go help him out.

"Your attention is wavering again. Who is the arrogant one now?"

He thought he could surprise me with another Takaoni but I did not let him out of my sight while I thought about Hitsugaya. So I avoided his attack easily. Deciding to end the battle I extended my Shinso again successfully impaling him through the chest. Unbeknownst to him I left a piece of Shinso in his chest.

"So you're finally fighting me seriously then."

"I'm not fighting you, the battle is over."

"What do you mean. You can't seriously think that a wound like this is going to defeat me."

"No I don't. But my Bankai will."

"What?"

"I don't need to explain it to you, you only have to know this is the end for you."

I shunpo'd in front of him at incredible speed and touched his chest.

"Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. Bye bye, Kyouraku-san. Kill."

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

Damn it. I should not have begun the fight with my Bankai. I'm completely exhausted from using so much riatsu and my Bankai has only two petals left now.

"Looks like you are at your end, Hitsugaya-kun."

I looked up and saw that Ukitake was in good condition still. Although I noticed it became harder for him to absorb my attacks.

I gathered more riatsu to unleash a last attack.

"It seems… I am at…my limit…" I panted.

Raising my sword in the air I continued.

"This'll be … my last attack. Good luck … absorbing this! Haaaaaa!"

I gathered every last piece of my strength and used it to manifest Hyourimaru as a huge winged ice dragon. I know he could not dodge this, so the only option was to absorb this attack. I hope it is too much for him.

With that thought in mind I ordered Hyourimaru to attack. He flew straight at Ukitake.

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun. I can handle this."

To my horror he indeed absorbed the whole of Hyourimaru in his zanpakto. He pointed the other blade at me, intending to send my own attack at me.

This is no use. I do not have the strength to dodge this. I cannot stop my own Bankai like this. Looks like I lost.

**Gin P.O.V.**

When Kyouraku was finished I turned around to see that Hitsugaya's Hyourimaru was flying back at him.

I cursed, I would never be in time to get him out of the way.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V.**

I was convinced this was the end. I closed my eyes, but as soon as they closed they opened fast in surprise.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

"Snap, Tobiume!"

"Purrl, Haineko!"

I saw them using their riatsu from their release to stop the oncoming dragon. My eyes widened even more as I saw that not only the combined riatsu managed to stop the dragon, it also managed to push right through it. The riatsu continued its path until it hit Ukitake, slamming him back into a building.

"That was close."

"Captain, are you okay?"

"Shiro-chan, how dare you make me worry so much?!"

I had no time to reply as I was almost crushed by Momo's hug.

"Hinamori-san, You should let go of captain Hitsugaya. You might strangle him."

Luckily she let go but she did not look happy.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man! How dare you to make us worry so much. First you get imprisoned and then you disappear to god knows where."

I was still exhausted but I was so glad to see them.

"I…I'm sorry. For worrying you. Thank … thank you for … saving me."

"It was nothing, captain. You know I always have your back."

"Thanks, Matsumoto. And…"

"What is it?"

"Momo, … don't call me Shiro-chan."

"Well, looks like my worry was for nothing. Impressive of you all to stop Shiro-chan's Bankai."

Gin appeared beside us.

"It was nothing."

"Of course it wasn't, Rangiku. Izuru, you're looking well."

"Captain. Good to see you again."

"Oh, stop that. I'm not your captain anymore. Call me Gin."

The adrenalin that ran through me was quickly stopping, making it difficult for me to keep standing. Matsumoto noticed this.

"Captain, you're exhausted. Stand back while we finish this fight, alright?"

It is not like I had the energy to argue so I nodded.

**Gin P.O.V.**

Hitsugaya was in worse condition than he let on.

"Hinamori-san, if you would be so kind to watch over Shiro-chan. It seems like he's about to faint any time."

"Don't call … me that."

"Of course, Gin. I'll make sure he's safe from the battle."

"Don't talk … like I'm not here."

It was funny to see him getting annoyed about being basically useless to defend himself against our words.

But now was not the time to busy ourselves with amusement. It looks like Ukitake found Kyouraku's body. How do I know? Well, Kyouraku's name was yelled very loudly, followed by a scream of rage.

Ukitake came at us in a fit of rage. Hinamori took Hitsugaya away from the battlefield.

This battle would be over before it began. Ukitake had so many openings when he charged at us.

Izuru slashed at his blades when Rangiku distracted him by attacking. Soon the twin blades became too heavy to carry and Ukitake was forced to drop them. The second he did that I appeared before him, pointing my sword at his throat.

"If you want to keep your life, don't move."

The battle was over.

**Line break**

The tension rises as the final battle is about to begin. Be ready for the most epic battle yet.

**Next Battle;**

**Ichigo and Aizen vs Yamamoto**

Are you exited? I am. I have so many plans for this story I can't wait to begin writing it.  
Reviews gets me motivated, so I apriciate it if you leave me one.  
Thank you all for the love I'm getting for this story, it makes me very happy.

Love

Neko


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19; The final battle**

**Aizen P.O.V.**

"This is it, everyone. No turning back now. We have the majority but don't drop your guard and don't underestimate the enemy. If they should surrender, tie them up. Although I think that won't happen. Don't hold back. Me and Ichigo will take on the head captain, the rest pick your opponent. Good luck everyone."

I turned to face Ichigo, trusting everyone would do as told.

"Remember what I told you about the abilities of Yamamoto's zanpakto. Because I have not finished getting the Hougyoku under my control, I didn't finish creating Wonderweiss to be able to counteract his zanpakto. And so we have to battle with our own abilities. Like I said, don't drop your guard, not even for a second."

"I know, you repeated that about a hundred times in the last meeting. I know what we have to do. I'm prepared."

I nodded, turning to face the head captain.

"Aizen Sousuke, at last we meet again. Now we get to finish this off once and for all."

"Agreed. We will end your tyranny over Soul Society and bring it to the next level. Creating peace for every single species. Hollows and Shinigami alike."

"Hmp. You delude yourself, hollows and Shinigami could never live together in peace."

"Are we and Kurosaki and his friends not enough proof for this? All they need is a competent leader."

"Don't mock me, boy. You will regret ever defying the Soul Society, and poisoning other Shinigami with your delusional ideas."

He draw his sword and pointed it at us.

"Turn all enemies to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!"

His sword caught flame and the air around him lit up with bright high flames as well. Ichigo wasted no time, releasing his Bankai without saying its name. He has grown quite a lot these last few days in our care. I myself draw my Kyoka Suigetsu activating its alibies.

"Do you two boys actually believe you are strong enough to get a cut on me?"

"I'm not concerned about cutting you. I have done so already."

"Enough nonsense."

He fired a flame wave at us, at least where he thought where we were. We already changed our original place. I let him see where we were, and when he turned around to look at us a large cut appeared across his shoulder. We stood directly behind him and when turned around completely I stabbed him right through his abdomen.

Instead of glaring like I expected, he smiled at me. with his free hand he grabbed my arm. Well at least my fake arm, we already switched positions again.

"I have you now. Aizen Sousuke."

Ichigo smirked out loud and I could not help but to join in. It was rather comical to see the head captain smiling and holding air. I made my illusion speak.

"How interesting. Now what? Can you even be sure that you are holding my arm? You already know what Kyoka Suigetsu can do."

"Are you telling me this is part of your perfect hypnosis? If it was just what I saw with my eyes, or what I felt with my skin, then it could well be. But I would never fail to recognize the riatsu of a sword that pierced my abdomen."

Ichigo actually laughed out loud this time.

"Oh man, I though this battle would be a difficult one. But it seems like he isn't capable of recognizing what is real and what is not."

"But it is true that he could be able to feel the riatsu from my blade when I pierce him. When we attack we must always retreat as fast as possible. If he can get a hold of us for real, then he could do real massive damage to us."

"Yeah I know. Wait is he still talking to the air?"

"Seems like it."

I did not really pay attention to what he said, but I figured it was not important, that he was just mocking me.

Suddenly he released much riatsu causing huge pillars of fire appearing all over the place. One came so close to where we were truly standing and had to jump back to avoid it.

"Ennetsu Jigoku. Even if I don't really have hold of you now, I know that you won't be able to dodge all of these flame pillars. We will perish all together in these flames."

I did not need to tell Ichigo what to do. We both jumped out of reach of the attack. If the head captain is going to be stupid and defeat himself, then we would let him.

"Wait! Head captain! Stop this attack!"

"Urahara, what is the meaning off this?"

Yamamoto still held the arm off my illusion. But turned around as he was called unto.

"Don't use this technique, Aizen and Ichigo are already out of reach from the attack."

"How do you know this?"

Well I guess it could not be that simple. I stopped the illusion allowing them to see where we were. The head captain found us and glared at us before addressing Urahara again.

"How did you know?"

"With this."

He revealed a device from his green haori.

"I can't expose the illusion, but this device allows me to track where the source of the illusion is. Resulting that I know where Aizen is."

"I see."

I see as well. That is unfortunate.

"Ichigo, looks like you have to join the fight. I'll finish off Urahara as soon as I can, could you keep the head captain busy?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. But I cannot allow that. You'll be fighting me."

Without warning he charged at Ichigo forcing him away from me. I planned on going after them as I did not trust Urahara. Knowing him he found a way to take away Ichigo's powers and I cannot allow that.

But I was stopped by the head captain.

"Now we can have a fair fight. Thanks to this, I can track your movements."

"You look so sure of yourself, head captain. You will need a lot more than pride and arrogance to win against me."

"Don't test me, boy. There is a reason I am the head captain and leader of the Soul Society."

"Well, show me then."

Not a second after the last word was spoken our swords crossed sending flames and sparks everywhere.

**Ichigo P.O.V.**

Urahara managed to push me back, away from Aizen and the head captain. When he finally decided that we were far enough he stopped pushing me and took a battle stance.

"Kurosaki-san. I must apologize. I should have interfered sooner. Then you would not have this problem of having those awful hollow powers and being forced to join Aizen."

"I wasn't forced to do anything. I joined Aizen on my free will."

"That's not what I meant. By gaining hollow powers and being hunted by the Soul Society, it was natural for you to find allies with the same powers. I am a bit disappointed that you didn't choose to side with the Vizards. But that doesn't matter now. I have found a way to take away your powers, Ichigo."

"What?!"

"Yes, you should be familiar with the effects already. You saw what happened to the Espada who got effected by my method."

"So it was you who was behind that event? I should of have known that."

"Yes, I was."

"Do you know what I have sworn to do to the person who was behind all that?"

"To thank him and accepting his help?"

"Quite the opposite actually. I've sworn to myself that I would completely destroy the one who took away the powers of my friends. And now you're trying to do the same thing to me? I never thought I would ever have the desire to kill someone. But I can make an exception for you!"

"Now now, calm down Kurosaki-kun. This is for your own good. You can visit your family and friends again after this. Isn't that what you want?"

"Sorry to inform you, but my family already knows. And my friends are currently fighting in these very battles, so your argument is invalid."

I could not help it, with every word he said I got more angry. I decided that I wanted this man dead. So that he could never ever hurt anyone with his so called inventions again.

I reached out to my hollow powers and allowed them to engulf my body.

"Let's go! Chuku Mun Kiba!"

My riatsu exploded around my when I released myself. It felt great, I'm doing this for the second time now and I believe I will never get tired from this feeling of power I get.

I'll describe to you what I look like.

My entire skin turns bleach white. My hair grows long, getting even more white streaks in it. Half of my mask appears on my face, replacing the red stripes under my eyes. My blade disappears and my uniform changes, the upper half disappears completely while the lower half turns white. Around my wrists appear red fluffy hair-like cuffs. My skin becomes super tough and red striped appear, going from my neck via my chest to my back, returning to the front to end up behind my white hakama. Lastly a hole appeared on my chest, marked by the red lines around it.

The physical change is not much, but my riatsu rockets to the sky.

I open my eyes after transforming and saw Urahara looking at me in horror. He quickly recovered himself and appeared to become angry.

"Then I will use force if I have to, but I will take these hollow powers away! Cry out, Benehime!"

With an incredible speed that I did not know he possessed he came at me sword pointed forward. I created a blade made out of pure riatsu and blocked his attack. He is stronger and faster then I remember. Looks like he is fighting at his best.

He pushed himself back and jumped into the air, attacking from above. I avoided the attack causing his sword to lodge into the ground. He balanced himself on his sword and spun around to deliver a powerful kick to my face.

It was easy for me to read his movement so his kick met air as I sonido'd away. I counterattacked by bringing down my riatsu sword, he blocked and jumped back only to attack me. He repeated this action several times, jumping back each time he struck.

I know he is up to something but what. I have to be careful and keep an eye out. I cannot give him a change to catch me off guard. Otherwise I fear that he could use his device to lock away my powers.

The force of the blows we exchanged created huge craters in the area. I did not even notice we were fighting at such power. It must be my release that made me so much stronger. But that does mean I'm not fighting at my top power level yet. This is the first time I used my release in a proper battle, so I don't know the extent of my power yet. Well, now is a good time to figure out.

I increased the power I put behind my blow and when my sword came in contact with Urahara's sword he got thrown back, hitting two buildings after each other. Wow, awesome and I can even do better.

I grinned. This was going to be fun.

Urahara recovered from the impact and shunpo'd to stand before me.

"You know, if you tell me where you hid the devices that took away the powers of my friends, I might let you live."

"No can do, even if I wanted to. I teleported them to a random location in the Sereitei and even I don't know where they ended up."

"Oh, okay. No reason to keep you alive then. Fine by me."

"No offence Ichigo, but you're gonna have to do better to kill me."

"I know, that's why I learned a new technique. But at the rate we're going I might not have to use it against you."

"We'll see about that."

He jumped back to create a distance between us and started chanting a incantation. I heard the number and name of the Bakudo.

"Bakudo nr. 99 part 1, Kin!"

I saw the Bakudo heading my way and I could clearly feel the amount of riatsu put behind it. I smirked, it did not even came close to my potential. I released some riatsu and destroyed the Bakudo before it even reached me. It was followed by some more different Kido's but I destroyed them all just by releasing an amount of riatsu.

Realizing the Kido's were not doing what they were supposed to do, he changed tactics.

"Benehime!"

He released red energy from his sword that strangely looked like a cero. Fine, if that is what he wants. I charged my own cero, firing it when his attack came close. When they collided, his attack completely shattered and my cero continued its way to its next target. But unfortunately he managed to dodge it in time.

While I admit this is kind of fun. I want to end this battle so I can return and help Aizen with his fight. I doubt he needs my help, but you can never be sure when fighting such an powerful opponent.

That settles it, I'll end this fight now.

I used my Sonido to get in front of Urahara, I was so fast that he could not even register I was front of him when I slashed him down with my blade.

Instead of falling down as I would expect, he counterattacked by stabbing his hand through my hole in my chest.

"I have you now." He said with difficulty as he was badly injured from my attack.

I felt something activating inside the hole and jumped back, gasping for air as I felt an incredible pain exploding in my chest.

"Don't fight it, Kurosaki-san. It will only hurt more if you fight it. Let it take your powers away."

Shit, I let my guard down thinking I ended the fight. Not good, this hurts so bad. I fought of fainting from the pain.

It cannot end like this. I refuse to believe this is how it ends. I will not be defeated by a stupid device! And I will not give up, ever!

I screamed as I burned up all the riatsu I had left, focusing all of it on the center of my chest. And after what seemed like an eternity I felt something break inside my chest.

I held my breath as I did not know what had broken. But relaxed after the pain faded away.

In front of me lay the remaining pieces of the device that had not burned away from my riatsu. I felt completely exhausted. I noticed my release ended and I had Zangetsu back in my hand.

Panicking I looked around trying to find Urahara before he could try something like this again, but when I found him I laughed like crazy.

He lay unconscious on the ground. Looks like my riatsu was too much for him to handle. I walked up to him and found that he was still breathing.

I felt conflicted, the hollow side of me told me to kill this man. But the other side of me can't strike a man who isn't capable of defending himself.

I sighed, what would I do?

**Aizen P.O.V.**

It was like playing cat and mouse. Each time we crossed blades he tried to immobilize me and taking us both down with his Ennetsu Jigoku. I knew he was crazy before but this takes it to a new level.

He is trying to suicide himself in order to take me down.

But his tactic was not working, using my Kyoka Suigetsu to escape his attempt to capture me each time, he injured himself more then I injured him.

"You know you can't run forever, Aizen Sousuke."

"Well yes I can, if you keep using the same technique over and over again, only injuring yourself."

Maybe his age finally got to him to battle like this. I have no other explanation than that for his current behavior.

Suddenly I felt Ichigo's riatsu spike. So he released then. I know I should not worry about him, but I have grown quite fond of the boy. His energy and view of the world are inspiring and his ability to grow stronger in a short amount of time to protect what he cares about is admirable.

"You're letting your guard down!"

Once again he thought he had me trapped and used his technique again. He might be able to know where I am, but he still cannot know what movement I make.

Pitiful old fool. I used to think that this battle would require me to go all out, but it seems like I would not have to do anything to win this battle. The fool will kill himself if he continues like this.

"You know, head captain. I expected a lot more from you. You're supposed to be the strongest Shinigami in the Soul Society and yet here you are killing yourself."

"It is a necessary sacrifice I must make for the Soul Society. This is the only way to take you down."

Yes, I am convinced now. His age is messing up his head. Should I take pity and finish him off or should I imprison him so he can see what I intent to do with the Soul Society? Ah, decisions decisions.

At that exact moment I felt an enormous release of riatsu. It was so strong it buckled my knees even from that distance. It was Ichigo's riatsu again. When it settled I checked for his riatsu to see if he was okay. I found a weak riatsu from him but he was still conscious, the latter could not be said from his opponent. I almost did not feel Urahara's riatsu anymore.

That would mean Ichigo won. Good. I guess I shall finish this battle as well then.

I used Kyoka Suigetsu to make it look like clones of myself. I closed in on Yamamoto who was now busy fighting off nonexistent versions of me and put my sword right through his throat.

He choked on his own blood before going down. He tried to speak to me but failed as more blood gathered in his mouth.

It was actually kind of pathetic. I sensed Ichigo nearing me so turned to face him.

"Looks like you didn't need my help at all."

"The head captain became old and his battling downgraded a lot. It wasn't hard to beat him."

"Another sigh that it is time for a new leader in the Soul Society."

"You might be right about that. Did you kill Urahara after all?"

"I don't want to talk about it now."

I respected his answer and looked around to the other battles and saw they were all almost finished. I was pleased to see that our side won every battle and we even gained another few allies it seems.

**Uryu P.O.V.**

It seemed like a long time for the final blow to come.

Wait, it really is a long time. I opened my eyes to see what was happening and what I saw shocked me.

Mayuri still stood in front of me, blade raised in the air. But he was not moving. A split second later his body fell to two different sides to the ground.

"W-What?"

When his body fell I saw somebody standing behind him, blade in hand.

Wait a minute, I know this guy. But what was his name again. I could not find his name, he spoke to me.

"Are you alright? I'm glad I got here just in time. It seemed like you were in trouble so I hope you don't mind me interfering. I didn't expect to finish your fight, I had only on shot and it was more powerful than I expected."

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving my life, but who are you again?"

"Ah, forgot my name didn't you? Well, don't worry, it is a difficult name to remember. 7th seat officer of squad 4, Hanataro Yamada, at your service."

**Line break**

I hope it was as epic as I promised it would be.

Tell me what you think, I need your opinion. Please bear in mind this is my very first story ever written.

**Next chapter;**

**Who died and who survived? And what happens now?**

Love

Neko


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20; Squad Zero**

**Aizen P.O.V.**

After all the great battles settled, all other remaining Shinigami surrendered, ending the war completely. We gained more support than we anticipated, almost 60 percent of the total of Shinigami shared our view and joined us in battle as soon as we appeared. The losses were not great, we had to majority so most opponents were overpowered and captured.

"Ulquiorra, I want to you gather the reports on the battles and report them to me later."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"What happens now?" Ichigo asked me.

"I will give a meeting in a bit, but there is something I must do first. We have a visitor."

"A visitor? Who?"

"You'll see. Stay here, I need to do this alone."

He looked uncertain but nodded anyway. I left him behind and walked to the first squad headquarters. Opening the huge doors I saw the one I felt arrive earlier.

"I must say, I'm impressed, Aizen-san. I came here as soon as the alarm went off, but you managed to end the fights before I arrived, impressive indeed."

"You must be the commander of the Royal Guards, Ichibe Hyosube. Am I correct?"

"Clever as always. You know why I am here."

"To be honest, I don't really know. I expected a hostile welcome if I'm honest with you."

"Ah, yes. Normally that would be the case when someone is trying to take over the Soul Society. But this is no normal case, is it? You're a Shinigami, so you have the right to be here."

"What are you implying?"

"We offer you a deal. We give you five years to rule over the Soul Society. We then will see if you are true to your word, of wanting to give peace to every specie. After those five years, we will decide if you are worthy of ruling. If you don't we will crush every living thing you came in contact with and rebuilt the Soul Society from scratch. If you are than this will be the last time you see or hear anything from the Royal Guards."

"I am honored to receive such an opportunity from the Royal Guards. I will not let you down."

"Stop your flattery, Aizen. Besides the offer did not came from us, but from the Soul King directly, so you better not let him down. We will be watching you."

With that he left, just like that. I am honestly surprised, I thought we would have a greater problem than that to deal with. But no matter, I will prove to them I am worthy of ruling the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to bring them together.

So said, so done. I received the report I asked from Ulquiorra later that day, and I was pleased to see the results.

There were only a few casualties on both sides. And every opposing Shinigami who did not agree with the current affairs were locked away in prison after their wounds were healed.

I was pleased to see lieutenant Kira, Matsumoto and Hinamori joined our side, as well as the 7th seat Yamada Hanataro from the fourth squad. I would have to visit Hinamori later and apologize to her for what I had to do to her, something I was not looking forward to, she was a sweet girl and all, but her anger is something to be feared.

I regret to say that captain Kyouraku did not make the surgery and passed away. As well as head captain Yamamoto who died on the battlefield.

I was pleased to see, however, that Urahara was still alive but in coma. And the rest of the captains and lieutenants survived as well. It is better that they are still alive, I hope that they come to see what I truly intend and I hope that in the future they will also join our cause.

A few days later, the Vizards responded to my invitation and took their rightful place in the Soul Society again.

It was beautiful to see, even life in the Rukongai improved greatly after I assigned a special squad to take care of the residents. It also helped that hollow attacks stopped completely.

The five years passed quickly and I did not receive any word from the Royal Guards so I went on leading the Soul Society.

It was a peaceful time for everyone, but to every beautify song comes and end. And this song was ending.

**Line break**

AN; at first I did not intend to involve the zero squad, but some of you guys asked for it, so I put something on paper quick.

I am going to write a sequel for this story and it going to involve Muramasa. Imagine the zanpakto's of the espada's getting free. Those were my bigs plans I talked about earlier in previous chapters.

Anyway, tell me what you think of this story now that it has ended.

I'm so proud of myself, I finished my very first story ever. I wrote some stories before in my spare time but I never finished them.

I'm probably writing the Prologue of the sequel today, so expect it in a few hours.

Love

NekoPantera


End file.
